The Tale of The Ginger Witcher and His Lady of Space and Time
by Jeri669
Summary: You know Geralt of Rivia "The White Wolf" but when a Stranger meets an Old Dandelion Wishing to hear about another Witcher, Dandelion is Persuaded to tell the Story of another Witcher who While not as Famous as Geralt, was nonetheless important to the State of the World as it is, and for one who many people would never forget, Hear the Tale of Leon "The Ginger Witcher"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! **

**I Love the Witcher Series's but Mainly the third one in Particular especially concerning Geralt of Rivia when he ventures to Toussaint to Slay the Beast of Beauclair but this time i'm hoping to go into that but with a little Twist as you can Imagine! for those who know me i'm a Huge Fan of many Games and i already Started a Fanfic on Dragon Age Inqusition involving a Character i made and my Two Best Friends in RL so be sure to check that out and let me know how it is...i'll probably be alternating between this Fanfic and that but like i said i'll try my best to make this work my Dudes...so Let's go forth...and show the World of the Witcher...the power of a Ginger! Hey that Rhymed~! Anyway i'm immersing my character into this World with a little Tweak's to the Story but i will be doing my utmost best to try and Stay faithful to the Plot and i'm afraid i didn't read any of the Books so if i make a Mistake please forgive me but hopefully you all enjoy it...let's go! PS i'm a little trash at Grammar and Punctuation so there's that...**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Third Person POV**

It all Started off in a Tavern of all Place's where a Very Familiar Bard was having a Quiet Drink until he was Approached by a Stranger Wearing a Cloak so he couldn't tell the Stranger's face but he could tell by their Voice that they were a Male "I hear...your the Bard known as Dandelion?...the one who is Friends with the White Wolf Geralt of Rivia...?" Dandelion's face lit up at the Man's Question...was someone wishing to hear Geralt's Story once more?... "Why yes indeed it is I The Great Dandelion~ to whom do i owe this pleasure? I take it you wish to hear of Gearlt's Story~?" The Stranger didn't speak for a second but Dandelion could have Sworn he saw a Smirk appear on the Stranger's lips

"No...i wish to hear of Another...they called him...the Ginger Witcher Leon Agnew..." Before Dandelion could Speak suddenly a Jingle was heard as the Stranger Dropped a Heavy Coin Purse onto the Table in front of Dandelion who looked incredibly Shocked...there must have been Potentially a Thousand Crown's in there maybe even more judging from the Size of the Purse... "I...ah damn that is quite a bit of Money...Alright fine...i hope you don't mind Paying for Drink's...Barkeep! Two Mug's of your Finest Drinks!"

As the Bartender appeared with the Drinks and Put them on the Table Dandelion Took a Big Chug of the Drink before slowly putting the Drink Down after Swallowing the Tasty Alcohol before he looked over at the Stranger who didn't even Touch his Drink. "So...where shall i start?..." The Stranger then Leaned forward Clearly Eager to Hear this Story... "From the Beginning...i wish to know...EVERYTHING"

* * *

**Chapter One**

**My POV**

Blood...that's all that was dripping from my Wound in my Side as i felt Geralt doing his utmost to try and carry me despite both of us heavily wounded...well more me then him really but then again that's what i get for trying to take on Eredin myself without Help from Geralt...what a fucking idiot i was...i was so confident i could end this all...just kill the Elven Leader and be back home for Supper...but i underestimated the Leader of the Wild Hunt's Sword Skill's and got a Wound to show for it... "Come on Leon...we are almost there...If you die on me i swear i'm going to bind your Spectre to this Plane of Existence..." i had to try not to laugh at his Way of Trying to Encourage me...all around us were Skellige Body's and Wild Hunt Corpse's...and somewhere out there was Ciri...all Alone...i needed to find her...

"Hah...you know me Geralt...if it's anyone i should be more worried about it's Ciri kicking my ass when she finds out about this...i'm sorry Geralt...this is all my fault...i was a fucking idiot...i...i'm sorry..." With that...i felt the light fade from my eye's...as i fell down to the icy ground beneath me and Geralt...only hearing his pleas for me to stay awake...as the Darkness Consumed me...and then...Nothing

"Leon..."

"Leoooooooonnnnnnnnn"

"Leon...Come on Sleepy Head wake up...!...don't make me get Vesemir to Wake you up!" My eye's had opened up...as i discovered with Great Shock i was in my own bed...back in Kaer Morhen...with a Very Amused Looking Eskel looking at me with his Arm's Crossed chuckling a little bit as i groaned a little bit "Oh Eskel...just go Away already please...i just have a Terrible Dream and the first thing i have to see when i wake up is your Scar Riddled Face?"

Despite the words i had given him it seemed that only made the Older Witcher's Smirk Increase as he just shook his head chuckling once more "Whatever you say Kiddo...anyway i'm here to let you know it's time to train...Old Vesemir is probably going to die of Old Age by the time it take's you to get ready...Ciri's already up and ready and she's already training with Geralt and Lambert outside, your not going to let her be kicking your ass now are you?~

Quickly my eyebrow was raised when i heard Ciri's Name being Mentioned i quickly got out of Bed so Fast even Eskel had to take a Step Back as i quickly Dressed myself before tripping onto the floor when i tried to put on my Shoe's as i slowly looked up at Eskel with a Glare as i saw the Witcher trying his best not to chuckle once more

"Alright Alright i'll go tell Geralt and the Other's your going to be there in a few minute's just make sure not to trip and fall down the Stairs at least Leon... i'm sure Ciri will be awful sad indeed~" Quickly Eskel dodged when a pillow was thrown by a Blushing Me as i heard him Laughing as he Descended the Stairs before i mumbled to myself "Damn Idiot...i better get ready anyway..." with that i began to finally put on my boot's this time as i began to follow after Eskel

* * *

**Geralt's POV**

"Again Ciri...you can't put too much faith in your Sword..always Believe your Foe is Able to either Parry or dodge your Attack's and keep your Guard up Regardless!" I was Watching Ciri training against a Training Dummy that had a Nilfgaardian Helmet on it...true to my Belief's she had Promising Strength for her Gender but she was far too Confident and eager for a fight..even if it was just a Dummy she was up against...if she tried that against a Real Monster, a Drowner or even a Ghoul Could easily Make short work of her if she underestimated it and just charged in like she was doing with the Dummy as i saw Vesemir approaching me looking Around

"Is Something Wrong Vesemir?" i Could see the Older Witcher still Looking around for someone until it dawned on me who else was supposed to be before a Small Smirk appeared on my face "You and i Both know Leon Love's nothing more then his Beauty Sleep...don't worry i sent Eskel to wake up the Kid"

"i know that Geralt but hell it's like our Ciri is more Attentive then that Little Brat...especially during Training he love's to Doze off right when he's supposed to be Attacking...i swear Wolf...how he's supposed to become a Witcher is Beyond me...i'm more worried if he fought a Human Opponent he will just Sleep in the Middle of a Fight and his Opponent will just kill him there and then"

I knew what he Meant...Leon was truly a Impressive Boy but he was Prone to bout's of Sleeping which no doubt Irritated someone like Vesemir especially if Leon Slept in the middle of Training...but despite all that one Incredible Thing about Leon is his Learning Rate...When he actually Put's his Mind to it he can achieve incredible Result's...i remember just a few week's ago when Vesemir had Leon Spar with Lambert...i knew Lambert had to hold back quite a bit but just before the sparring started i swear Leon's Oceanic Blue Eye's Changed just for a second...and then...well even i was Shocked when i Found out not 3 minute's Later Leon Wiped the Floor with Lambert...Lambert can be a Prick sure...but he's an Experienced Witcher and a Child Like Leon was able to defeat him..

"True True but you can't deny the Kid has Potential Vesemir...if he was able to kick Lambert's Ass in a Spar when he actually Put some effort into it despite not undergoing the Mutation's yet...imagine what he'd be like when he's a Seasoned Witcher" i could see a Small Smile appear on Vesemir's lips as he looked at me

"No Doubt he'd be the Second Coming of the White Wolf hahaha! imagine what Dandelion would say about that...no Doubt he would Compose a Ballad Based on it" I then saw Vesemir let out a Brief Chuckle as i couldn't help but let out a sigh...it was true about the fact Dandelion would no doubt come up with some Stupid Song or Poem about Leon if he found out about him...

"ESKELLLLL Wait up damn it!" Me Vesemir and even Ciri turned our heads to see a Smirking Eskel walking outside followed by the Kid of the Hour Leon as he had an oddly Red Face...it seemed Eskel was Embarrassing him about something...until both of them managed to get down to us

"Well well well...Someone took their Sweet Time Getting up now Didn't they?" i could See Leon Glaring a bit at Vesemir when he asked him that in such a Teasing tone but he stopped when he knew his Glaring wouldn't work on him "Yeah yeah...i...had a nightmare anyway...but it couldn't have been...it felt real" This caught my Attention...sure Everyone has nightmare's but...the way Leon Spoke about his nightmare...it sounded like he was confused about it...there was some people who held the power to see the Future in Vision's...could Leon...?

"What happened in the nightmare Leon?" The Kid Slowly looked over at me before slowly looking at the ground... was it that bad? "i...i was old...about Adult Year's at least...i was bleeding...dying...i had to defeat someone...you were there Geralt...you told me to live on for...for...for someone..." I could tell he was lying a bit...when he mentioned the Defeating someone and Living for Someone...his Pupil's Dilated so he wasn't being Entirely Honest...Vesemir must have noticed it as well but didn't say anything about it...

"How Odd...well it was just a Nightmare Leon it wasn't real..." I could see it in his eye's...he believed it...and if it really was going to come to pass...then that Meant His Life was in Danger...and i was going to be involved in it somehow...who would have known that Finding Leon Would have done this...

"Well then...enough about that Leon...it's time to Train...Ciri's Already on her third Dummy...i better see some of that Same Spark from you Again or else i'm going to have you Read the Entire Encyclopedia on Spectre's Including their Strength's and Weakness's to me" I could see Vesemir smirking quite a bit at that...and Leon slowly coming back to Normal as the day Began to Progress Normally...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"And that shall be it for tonight...i'm afraid we are short on time and besides...i need to head back to my Establishment at this rate...so how was that Taste hmm~?" Dandelion looked over at the Stranger who just gave a Small Smirk over at him "Very well...i shall Accompany you to your "Chameleon"...i'm not leaving until you tell me ALL of it...just telling me something like that is nothing Dandelion..."

Taken Aback by what the Stranger Said...he somehow knew the Stranger wouldn't leave until they got their Answer's and with a Heavy Heart Dandelion Sighed and nodded his head "Very well...let us go...i have a feeling i'm going to be booked for quite a well so you better be thankful for this!"...with that the Duo Left the Tavern of all Place's as The Stranger Smirked a bit as the Duo Began to Leave toward's the Chameleon in Novigrad with Dandelion looking at the Stranger at Time's...there was something off yet Familiar about him...but Dandelion for all his Life couldn't put his finger on it...as the Stranger then looked at Dandelion before chuckling a little bit

"Oh Trust me...i am Thankful for this Dandelion...i wish to hear what truly happened to him...and whether he still Live's..."

* * *

**Well then i hope this Little Teaser of the Witcher 3 will entertain you...true it isn't REALLY The Witcher 3 unless you count this being a Different Version of the Prologue just without Yennifer and Lambert...if you need Answer's about where Lambert Is all that will be Explained in the Next Chapter but Please give me some Review's and tell me what you thought of it...was it Trash or Good? did i suck or was i alright? Please be honest!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare's

**Author's**** note**

**Well now already been a few days and this Story got quite a few Viewer's and i hope you all enjoyed it! like i said i'm a huge Fan of the Witcher Series and i do plan on going into Heart of Stone and Blood and Wine but like i said with a Few Twist's as Leon will be involved in those Story's as well...i also hope the Chapters aren't too Short i do try and make sure they get beyond 2K Per Chapter at the very least and i hope to reach or even Exceed that Limit for me in this Chapter...well here's hoping you Enjoy this Chapter as well! who Really is Leon...and where the fuck is Lambert?!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

it was a Busy Night at the Chameleon with Dandelion, Priscilla and Zoltan doing their Best to Supervise the Chameleon's Patron's and their Worker's but despite all that the three Were looking over at a Nearly Empty Table as Zoltan was the first to break the Silence

"Ok The Suspense is Beginning to Bloody Bugger me Dandelion who IS that Stranger?" The Old Poet raised his Hands up in a Surrendering fashion chuckling Nervously when he noticed the Stranger slowly gazing over at the Trio no Doubt Hearing Zoltan's Voice "I...i Don't know my Friend i Swear!..he just showed up and Pretty Much Bribed me to Tell a Story...but this one wasn't about Geralt...it was about...Leon..."

Zoltan and Priscilla quickly exchanged a Worried Glance at each other before looking at the Stranger for a Brief Second then Back at Dandelion "Well Shit...why the hell does he want to know about Leon...?...you think he's after him or something?" Zoltan's hand hovered over his Axe on his back...even though he was old now Even an Old Dwarf can still be a Dangerous Foe but Dandelion quickly Shook his head

"i...don't think So Really...he seemed Intrigued to find out about Leon...I'll admit most of what i told him was from Geralt's Lip's instead of Leon's...if only he were here to tell it...i haven't heard much from him in the past year or two...how about you Priscilla?" The Human Trobairitz slowly shook her head in a sad Manner as she looked at the other two

"I'm Afraid not...i'm just as out of the Loop as you i'm Afraid...i'm positive the only Person who would know where Leon is would be Either Geralt or Ciri...but my money's on Ciri...they always were Close..." Zoltan slowly nodded his head but laughed a little bit "Aye the Lad was a Heartbreaker even at his Age...i've never known a Witcher to get So many Admirer's especially of the Female Variety but even he Turned them all Down hahaha i think he's The Better Version of Dandelion since he doesn't even need to try and he get's the Women"

"Hey! i'll have you know i do quite well even at my Age Right now Zoltan...why just the other day i..." Dandelion was Cut Short when a Sudden Bang was heard as a few Unruly looking type's slowly Sauntered into the Chameleon as if they Owned it Instead of Dandelion himself...most of the Patron's slowly gave them a Wide Berth as their Leader appeared from the Group and made his way to Dandelion...his Smirk only showing off his Disgusting Yellow Teeth

"Hello there Mister Dandelion...i think it's about time to pay up for that Protection Money you owe us for this Dump you call an Establishment!~" The Poet looked almost Furious despite his Age...he never asked for Protection...and he knew this was just a Shakedown considering how many people he might have Pissed off over the Year's...but even if Geralt or Leon Wasn't around...he wouldn't let this Stand

"For the last time i never asked for Protection...now please Kindly Leave my Establishment before i call the Guard's!" A Moment of Silence Occurred before Suddenly a Laugh Emitted from the Leader's throat before he suddenly Slammed his Fist into Dandelion's face almost sending the Old Poet to the Ground if not for Zoltan and Priscilla Catching him

"You Little Shit's! he's old and can Barely Defend himself...i think it's about time i evened the Odd's and Cut off your Balls with my Axe!" to Say Zoltan was Angry was an Understatement...these bastard's just came in and hurt his Friend...Granted Dandelion can be Irritating but he was a Friend no doubt...before Zoltan could even pull out his Axe...a Thud was Heard...as the Stranger Finished Drinking from his Mug...which Clearly caught the Attention of one of the Thugs

"Oh Aye...and who's this Mysterious Man eh?...bet he's hiding his face cause he's got a fucking ugly Face like a Non-Human's...you's an Fucking Squrriely Elf there Mate?" The Stranger didn't even give the Thug the time of Day as he slowly stood up before beginning to walk off...effortlessly Pissing off the Thug

"OI Don't Ignore me you SHIT!" Pulling out his Sword the Thug attempted to Slash the Stranger from behind... before to everyone's Surprise in a Speed even faster then the Naked Eye could Perceive suddenly the Stranger twirled out of the Way before a Gloved Fist slammed it's way into the Thug's face with Incredible Force causing him to be sent onto the Table near the Group

"The Fuck!?...you shouldn't have done that Mate...we'll gut you up first...then the Poet!...Get him!" The Leader Ordered his Men to Charge at the Stranger but Suddenly the Stranger Lunged Forward and Grabbed a Wooden Chair before Slamming it with such force into Two Thugs it Broke off as they Dropped their Weapons before the Stranger Quickly caught one of their Swords and Instead of Wielding it..he threw it right into the Leader's Arm with Perfect Precision as the Leader fell to the ground in Agony and the other two Thugs on the ground beside him knocked out before the Stranger crouched down towards the Leader

"Now...Listen here...it seems we have a Failure to Communicate Properly...either you leave these People Alone...and never come back...hell even leave a Coin Purse to show your sorry...or i'll show your boy's their Headless Leader...it's your choice..."

"y...your fucking Crazy!?...y...your not Human...you fucking monst...ARGHHH!" the Leader let out a Scream of Pain when the Stranger began to drive the Sword even Further into the Leader's shoulder "Alright alright Stop please fucking Stop! i'm Sorry!" The Stranger stopped at least before the Leader used his free hand to quickly rummage through his pocket's before throwing a Coin Purse which the Stranger caught

"well thank you Kindly...now let's get the Trash out of here..." Lifting up the Leader he then Literally Threw him along with his Group out of the Chameleon before slamming the door Shut...as he looked at Dandelion "are you going to be Alright Dandelion?..." The Poet finally got up with the Help of Priscilla and Zoltan before giving a Smile to the Stranger "i might be old and Frail but these Bone's still have Life in them...thank you Friend...i'm glad you didn't kill them...at least they won't come back around Again...huh?..."

Dandelion looked Surprised when the Stranger Tossed the Coin Purse to which He Caught easily as he looked at the Stranger who offered a Smile in Return "Keep the Money...i messed up a little bit so it's only fair you use their Money to get a new Chair...and maybe something for your face...sorry for the Mess" Zoltan walked up to the Stranger before offering a Handshake which the Stranger Accepted "Hahaha are you kidding Lad! that was a good fight indeed you didn't even get a Scratch on you Lad! thanks for Standing up for Dandelion...he can be a right pain in the ass but he's a friend...and now so are you...what's your name Laddy?"

The Stranger Stiffened for a Second...before a Chuckle emitted from his throat "they call me...Noel...Noel of...Toussaint...it's a little Short but yes...that is my Name" Zoltan looked up at Noel with a Smile on his face "well then Dandelion! you better get your Saviour a Drink on the house!" Noel Smiled a little bit at hearing that before he looked over at Dandelion

"if it's not too much to ask...i'd like to continue from where we left off Last Time Dandelion..." The Poet then looked over at Noel and smiled quite a bit before nodding and sitting down at a Unscathed Table Along with Noel as Zoltan went to get Noel his Drink...Mumbling under his breath about "Lazy Poet's" or something..

"So where were we...Ah yes...!...well you know about the Trial of the Grass's don't you...every witcher must go through it to become One...well let's just say our Dear Leon's Trail was...Rather Unique compared to Geralt's..."

* * *

**My POV**

"Now then...do you really think you can make a Difference?...your just Trash...The Kind no one will ever Miss...To be completely fair i think it's funny a Human like you think's he can Stop me...Face it...you can't save Zireael...she WILL be Mine..." I was down on one knee clutching my Silver Sword Panting heavily as the Snow Beneath me turned to a Crimson Red from the Droplet's of Blood pouring onto it from my Wound as i Glared up at Eredin who stood with a Triumphant Smirk on his fucking face

"No...Ciri...Ciri...She is far Stronger then you give her Credit for...i...i care for her...and if you think i'll give up just because of one Slash Eredin...then your fucking Mistaken...i'll show you...i'll prove it here and now..." As i Began to Speak i began to slowly but Surely Lift myself off the Snowy Ground as i Looked at Eredin with Murderous Intent in my eye's as i put both my hand's onto my Silver Sword as i got into my Fighting Stance

"...That Leon Agnew...doesn't Abandon those he care's for...you think Human's are Weak...Frail...your right...we can't live nearly as Long as you Elf's...we are all Diverse...some Weak...some Strong...Rich...Poor...Kindness...Tyrant...but you know what the Difference between you and me is right here and right now...?!" Immediately i charged at the Wild Hunt's Leader who Attempted a Quick Jab with his Sword but was only Shocked that Despite my Wounds i managed to Twirl to the Side before Quickly Slashing at his Chest which at the Very Least Broke Part of his Armour and Gashing him although it was just a Scratch thanks to the Armour taking the Brunt of the Weak but Fast Attack's

"It's that Human's are Able to do so much Things in their Limited Lifespan then you'd think...i'll prove that here and now...by killing you...and Saving us all!" Seeing an Opportunity i Recklessly Charged in only for my Face to Freeze in Horror when i saw a Sadistic Grin on Eredin's Face as i felt time slow down when i saw Eredin's Sword Slashing my Chest in an Impressive Manner as i was Sent Flying Across the Ground as i saw Eredin Sauntering over to me slowly

"Bravo...BRAVOOOO...very inspiring word's...but they are just that...Words...did you really think a Whelp of a Human like you can Defeat me...it end's now..." I felt Eredin Plunge his Sword into my Heart...it was a Quick Death...and just like that...Nothing as i felt the Darkness Swallow me

"You gotta be Kidding me Leon...Again?...you gotta try your best to Stay Awake...!" I heard Eskel's Voice as i quickly opened my eye's and looked around...i was in Kaer Morhen Again...well technically we were a little bit away doing sword practice...i must have slept again...and as always...it was another Nightmare...the same as alway's...the Scene's played out Differently...but the End Result was Always the Same...i would Die Because of this..."Eredin"...i hated to admit it...but knowing i was going to die really sucked

"Sheesh...that's the third time this week...you gotta stop t..." Eskel Looked at me in Confusion when he noticed the sad look on my face as i turned to look at him "Eskel...do you ever get Nightmare's...that always end the Same way?...no matter how much it Change's...it always end's in the same manner?"

"Well...that's an Odd thing to ask...wait a minute...whenever your Sleeping...do you have these Nightmare's?" i Slowly Nodded my Head a little Ashamed...i was to become a Witcher one day...and i was getting Nightmare's...i doubt Geralt or the Other Witcher's got Nightmare's...

"Hm...i'm not gonna Lie Kid that sound's more like Vision's...they say if someone See's the Exact Same thing then...well it means you can see your own Future...i take it these Never end well...?" I slowly Shook my head as i slowly looked at the Ground finding the Nearest Rock far more Interesting all of a sudden "it...ends with my death...but i'm older...i don't know how old but...a little older then i am now...it has me fighting someone...i don't know who though...and either they kill me...or i escape and die of my wound's...it's always when i die in there that i'm able to wake up from the nightmare"

"Hmm...we should probably go talk to Geralt and the other's about this...l...wait a minute...you hear that?" I could hear it alright...i was slowly developing the Superior Hearing the Witcher's had and it allowed me to Perfectly Hear a Screech from the Sky's as Eskel Drew his Silver Weapon when we saw a Slyzard...but this wasn't Possible since they were more Commonly Found in the South whereas we were all the way North...

"A Slyzard?...either this one must like the North or something's different about this Compared to other's...either way Leon Run...i'll distract it!" I had no time to Respond as Suddenly the Slyzard Dove with Incredible Speed toward's us as Eskel quickly Used Aard to send me flying out of the way of the Slyzard's Diving Attack as it quickly landed glancing between Me and Eskel possibly knowing it couldn't eat me as Long as Eskel Lived...it was Clever i'll admit but because Eskel Used Aard on me it hurt when i was sent into the Ground..

"Hey! Ugly! you want me...you aren't getting that Kid...over my Dead body...!?" As if it Understood what Eskel was Saying it extended it's Wing's and Let out a Screech in Potential Anger as it Charged at Eskel before he Expertly Dodged under it's Charge before Slicing through it's Left Wing Cutting it Clean off with Ease as i looked on in Awe and Shock...it was my first time seeing Eskel Fight a Real Monster but he was handling it just so easily as i was unfortunately unaware of the Danger just right behind me until i heard it's Growl as i slowly and with a Terrified Expression on my face i turned around to come face to face with another Much Smaller Slyzard just about my Height...it was the Other's Slyzard's Child as it quickly Jumped at me trying to Eat me as i held it back but i was easily about to Lose when suddenly a Silver Sword Found it's way Impaled into the Baby Slyzard's Skull but my Blood turned to Ice as i quickly saw Eskel Thrown through the Air quite a Distance away..

It Seemed Eskel Saw me out of his Peripheral Vision and taking a Huge Risk Saved me by throwing his Silver Sword straight into the Baby Slyzard's Skull but both because he threw his Only Weapon of Hurting Monster's Properly and because he Killed the Slyzard's Child it let out a Screech before Biting right into his Shoulder and Tossing him around before throwing Eskel away as it began to slowly approach the Wounded Witcher...

i was Scared...no Terrified and Ashamed were better...this was all my fault...if i never Slept through Training and Finished it Earlier...then Eskel wouldn't be Hurt Trying to save me...i was Useless...Trash...and my eye's widened when in the Slyzard's Place Appeared Eredin...approaching Eskel...a Sadistic Grin appearing on his Face...as i slowly looked at the Silver Sword...as a single Thought entered my Head..."i'll show him...i'll show that son of a bitch"...

* * *

**Eskel's POV**

Shit...i was going to die to a Slyzard Near Kaer Morhen of all Place's...i could just see that Terrified Look appear on Leon's Face as he knew what was going to happen to me...as i looked over at the One Winged Slyzard...it knew i killed it's Child...and boy was it Pissed off at me...but i was Too Weak...even if i Drank Swallow...it wouldn't be Fast Enough and beside's i had no Silver Sword...i used mine to Save Leon...well i guess in the end...i performed one last good Deed...i slowly began to close my eye's...but my last thought's were of Leon...i hope the Kid makes it back to the other's while this Bitch is Feasting on my body...

"ARRRRRGHHHHHH!" My Eye's Opened up Quickly When i heard it...i saw Leon Charging at the Slyzard with my Silver Sword before he Actually managed to use it to slice open the Slyzard's Remaining Wing but despite that the Slyzard managed to get Leon with it's Poisonous Tail Barb's as Leon was Sent flying away...but to my Incredible Shock i saw the Kid Stumble his way back up...as the Slyzard looked ready to charge...and charge it did...but in the Split Second before it did...i could just about hear something from Leon's lips "I Won't let you...take his Life..." Before the Incredible Happened...i swear just for a Second...his Eye's Shifted...and...and the Kid Ducked underneath the Charging Slyzard before Unleashing a Scream from his Lip's as he used my Silver Sword to Open up the Slyzard's Stomach all over the ground as the Slyzard fell to the ground crying out in Pain...and dying shortly afterward's from having it's Stomach and Wing's Ripped open...

"No...fucking way...You did it Leon!" My Joy was Short lived as the Kid Fell to the ground dropping the Silver Sword as i quickly Downed a Swallow before i got up as i groaned from feeling the Pain despite feeling the Potion working Quickly as i ran over to Leon quickly picking up and then Sheating my silver sword before carrying the Kid in my Arm's back to Kaer Morhen...i couldn't use a Swallow because he hasn't become a Witcher yet...his body isn't ready...but it seem's to save him...we have to do something i didn't think we would do for quite some time...

* * *

**Geralt's POV**

"Remind me again why the hell we still have a Spare of the Mutagens for the Trial of Grasses Vesemir?" The Old Witcher just Sighed as he looked at me again with a face that basically said "are you Serious?" as i just shrugged a little bit "For the Last Time...this is for Leon...we were fortunate to find some Spare's left...i thought you were to be the last one Geralt but it would seem i was wrong...

i understood that at least...Leon was going to be the first new Witcher in nearly a Century...the Kid was Adamant about becoming a Witcher because he...what was it "wanted to Protect those he care's about"?...i have to admit it was a little Admirable...but it was a good thing we left him with Eske... "wait a Minute...Vesemir...you hear that?"

"HEY OPEN THE FUCK UP! LEON'S HURT!" Me and Vesemir quickly ran toward's the Hall's doors before opening it up and revealing a Wounded Eskel and an Even Worse Leon...those Barb's...No... "What the Hell happened out there Eskel!?" Eskel Ignored me for a second before Clearing a Nearby Table of everything on it before gently Placing Leon Down on it

"it was my Fault...we were training but...Leon fell asleep as Alway's...i woke him up...but something wasn't right with him...he said everytime he slept...it was always a nightmare of him dying...he said even though things changed everytime in his nightmare's it always ended up in his death...then out of nowhere we heard a Screech...it was a Slyzard..." I looked over at Eskel with a Raised eyebrow...

"That's impossible...Slyzard's haven't migrated to Kaer Morhen and even if they did we'd noti...!?" Quickly Eskel grabbed me by the collar and i could plain see he was pissed "I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SAW GERALT?! it was a Matriarch Slyzard...while i was busy fighting it off i ripped off it's wing's so it couldn't fly...but what i didn't know was... it's Young Tried to Ambush Leon from Behind but before it could kill him i made a Choice...i threw my Silver Sword into the Baby Slyzard's Skull...but the Mother didn't like that one bit...and ripped into my shoulder...i thought it was the end...but Leon...he killed it with my sword..."

I was sure i must have misheard Eskel... "Your telling me...Our Leon...without any formal Monster Training...took down a Matriarch Slyzard...by himself?..." Eskel Nodded his Head "but...while he did that...the Slyzard hit him with it's Barb's..." No...no no no no...

"he's as good as dead then Eskel...we all know Leon hasn't gone through the Trial's to handle a Golden Oriole..." Eskel then Immediately Punched Vesemir straight in the face causing the Old Witcher to Stumble Back...but he didn't retaliate...he knew Leon had Grown on Eskel... "Don't you fucking say that Vesemir!...you...me and Geralt know there's only one way to save him...even if he isn't ready..."

"Are you fucking Insane Eskel! Leon won't survive the Procedure NOW...even 3 out of 10 Boy's Survive...none of them have ever only completed one Trail before taking in the Mutagen's!?...it's Suicide!?" "Then Fucking Suicide it is...i'll not stand by and watch the Kid Die like this...either he die's trying to be a Witcher...or Die's from a Slyzard...i know what i'll choose...Vesemir...?"

"...i never thought it would be this soon...very well...we better get the Mutagen's ready...Eskel they should be in the Chest just past the Laboratory" I saw Eskel not even Hesitate in running as if his life depended on it as i looked at Vesemir who looked as old as he is now... "Geralt...get Sad Albert...This will be hard to watch.."

"You Still kept that old thing?...fine i'll get it...is it still in the..." "the Lab?...yes...i couldn't part with it...not after so many Terrible Memory's...Eskel could use help...now GO" I Quickly Runned through Kaer Morhen to the Lab Seeing the Old Contraption...i never thought it would be used again...it was to Restrain the Boy's during their...Transformation into a Witcher...it Always brought out the Pain and Screaming...but with Leon on Death's Bed?...i'm positive they would hear him in Vizima...as i lifted up Sad Albert onto my shoulder's before i began to leave as i saw Eskel Beside me

"He'll Live Geralt...i know he will...that Kid...he's too Stubborn to die in my Opinion..." "Hah...High praise coming from you Eskel..." i Smirked a bit...at least Eskel hadn't given up Hope in Leon...but now come's the most Tragic Part...but as we were entering the hall we saw a Very Familiar Face with Vesemir

"The Fuck Happened to the Kid!?...he look's like something's Poisoned him!?" i could see Vesemir trying to reign in his Anger but to no Avail... "That's Because something HAS Poisoned him Lambert! a Matriarch Slyzard for example..."

I could see Lambert's Eye's Widen immensely "No Shit!...so those Corpse's i passed on my way in...?...shit...Eskel sure took his time huh?..." I could feel Eskel beside me about to Blow up but before i could stop him he rushed forward to Lambert "Fuck you Lambert!...as a Matter of fact it wasn't me who killed the Matriarch it was LEON...so how about you shut your fucking mouth and help us save him!" Shit...Eskel was really pissed now "Save him HOW? before i left the Kid Just Barely Passed the first trial...a Golden Oriole can't save him un...no...no no no...he'll DIE?!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!?" Vesemir immediately raised his voice...before quietening as we all Looked at Leon who was getting Paler by the Minute "While we argue amongst ourselves Leon is dying faster and faster...! Geralt...Eskel...you know what to do..."

We did...and i placed down Sad Albert while Eskel Made sure to Hook up the Mutagen's to the Potion Flask's...as we all Looked at Leon on the Contraption when Eskel Placed him on it...before Locking his Arm's and Leg's in Place when he would begin to Struggle...

"Where's Ciri Geralt?"...i looked over at the Stair's...i couldn't see her...but i could damn well hear her by her crying...as i nodded my head toward's the Stair way door...before Eskel headed over there and opened the door to reveal a crying Ciri "w-...w...will he die Uncle Eskel?..." It was honestly Heart Breaking to see Ciri Crying...i couldn't comfort her now...i needed to make sure Leon would be Alright... "y...yeah he will Ciri...Leon's a Weird Kid like you...but he'll come out of this alright...you should have seen it...he was Awesome...he took down a Matriarch Slyzard by himself and saved me from it...he's like a Little brother to me...and i'll make sure he pull's through...now...go to your room...and make sure to cover your ear's with a pillow...just...trust me on this..." Nodding her Head i saw Ciri quickly heading up the Stairs to her room...as Eskel Came back...and i sighed heavily

It was time...either Leon would become a Witcher...and be different from the other's like me when i got a Second Dose of Mutagen's...or he will die...plain and simple...as Eskel began to Apply the first Mutagen...all of us looked on with Anxiety when we Heard the Scream's beginning to Erupt from Leon's Throat...this was going to be the most Difficult time of Leon's life...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"annnnd there's where we will Leave this one for today..." Noel Looked at Dandelion as if he was Bullshitting him... "you can't be fucking Serious...you were literally at the most Crucial Part of his Childhood...you mean to tell me your going to fucking leave it on a Cliffhanger until tomorrow!?" I Could see Zoltan laughing behind Dandelion as he walked over and patted my back

"I understand Lad...While Old He's still a Bit of a Prick when it come's to his Story's...dinnae Hold it against him...he'll probably keep doing it then...come on then...i guess we better sleep in the for the night...Dandelion...why don't you give him your Most Luxurious room to make up for it...?~" Noel Smirked a bit at Zoltan before knowing for a fact that the Dwarf was Easily in his Good Book's as he Saw the Poet slightly Grumble but give in nonetheless as he Headed up to his room for the night before he began to take off his Cloak Making sure no one was Around...

"it feel's good to get that out of the way at least..." Staring himself in the Mirror...it Showed Noel had an Handsome Looking face with a few Scar's around his Cheek and one Above his Eyebrow...but what was easily Noticeable...was his Orange Cat Like Eye's...like those of a Witcher...and his Red Hair which seemed to be as Bright as a Orange Fire themselve's...as he made sure to put down his Weapons he had Brought Along but never used...he was Lucky Dandelion and the other's didn't see them for they would know he would be a Witcher from his Two Sword's...thankfully his eye's were slightly covered by his Cloak's Hood...and with that...Noel Began to slowly sleep...free from the Nightmare's he had Endured...

* * *

**Well Well well...i hope that was a Little Cliffhanger for the lot of you~ sorry sorry if i'm terrible at Making Secret Character's like the "Stranger" Who i'm positive we all know who it is now...buttttt you never know...nahhhh...but really though Please if you liked it Let me know in a Review Down at the Bottom and tell me what you thought of this Chapter...it took a little longer then i expected but like i said i do try and make it past 2K Per Chapter...let's hope the third doesn't take me as long...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Struggle

**Author's Note**

**Well then...i know we are only 3 chapter's in now but even i'm a little Pumped to see the Transformation Leon will go through...will he be a Witcher beyond Witcher's like Geralt? or will he Become something new due to the fact unlike all other Witcher's he's only done ONE Trial instead of Three? Heh i'm really looking forward to this indeed now Stick Around and let's see what will happen for Leon...as always if you wish to let me know what you think of this Story please go down to the very bottom and click Review and leave me a Comment Saying i'm fucking Trash or somehow Decent i don't mind!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Struggle**

**My POV**

It hurt!? it fucking hurt so god damn much! I don't know what was happening to me but when Eskel Injected something into me...it felt like i was being Pierced from all Angles in so many different way's...it hurt a Hundred Time's worse then that God Damn Slyzard!...but all of a sudden the pain stopped..As i slowly opened my eye's...and i was very clearly NOT in Kaer Morhen...unless the Ruined Castle suddenly looked like a Beautiful Grassy Plain's as far as the eye could see..

"w...what in the fu...Whe...where am i?!" I Called out even though very clearly no one else was around as far as i could see...there was no Building's...either close by or even far in the distance...just Grass...Grass...and even more fucking Gr... "Well Perhap's this is a Manifestation of your mind Kiddo?" I quickly turned and came face to face with a smiling Eskel as i quickly backed up...t...that couldn't be him...!

"Let me guess...your thinking i am not the Witcher known as Eskel from the School of the Wolf?...well you are Right Leon...i am You i guess?...i don't know truth be told...but instead of appearing as you...i chose a form of someone in the real world you Respect...even if you act tough...you look up to the Witcher known as Eskel...especially when he nearly sacrificed his life for you against the Matriarch Slyzard and it's child"

N...no way...this...Person was Me?...but...i'm me...or am i?..."Ok...i'm very confused...why am i here?...shouldn't i be feeling pain...or something?...i'm being given the Witcher's Mutagens to...try and save my life...unless...unless this is heaven?..." The Fake Eskel only smirked before slowly sitting down...but not on Grass as suddenly before i could even Blink...the Background Shifted to a Beautiful Palace...and there was people all around me...but then i realised something Important...they were all Elf's!

"W...where are we?...this place...it...it's beautiful..." Out of Curiosity i gently poked a Passing Elf Woman's hip before she slowly turned to look at me as i quickly backed up in fear and horror as i genuinely expected her to not have a Solid Form before i noticed a Kind Smile appear on the Elf Woman's Lips as i heard her Speak "There is no need to feel _Tearth_ _Wedd_...we do not wish to harm you..." My Eye's slowly looked toward's the fake Eskel as if hoping he could translate the Elf Woman's Words

"_Tearth..._ it mean's Fear in Elder Speech...and _Wedd..._ that Means Child...basically she said there is no need to feel Fear Child...where we are?...this is...Tir Na Lia...Home...of the Aen Elle Elf's...here...they hear the Tale of a Boy with the Hair Colour of the Early Day's of Autumn being Born...Here...they know who you are Leon Agnew...and they Fear and Revere you...especially this woman...who you don't know...but you saved her from Death because of your birth...Meet..."

The Woman Slowly moved up to me and gently crouched with an Almost Maternal Smile on her face as she Spoke interrupting the fake Eskel "My Name...is Citel...it is a Pleasure to finally make your Acquaintance Leon...my my you are quite the Looker for such a Young Boy" I couldn't help but feel an incredible tinge on my face out of Embarrassment and the Praise

"u...um well umm...thank you C...Ctel...i...i mean Citel!...s...sorry your name is a little hard to say...but...i don't get this...if this is my Mind...how are you real...?... "I Never said this WASN'T Real Kiddo...you are really here...in the World of the Elf's..." I looked over at Fake Eskel with shock on my eye's...if i was...here...then what about in Kaer Morhen?!... "I know what your thinking Kiddo...but let me put it this way...the Mutagen's did something...or rather Unlocked something...i do not know if it will always happen but...now that your body is unconscious at Kaer Morhen...your Mind Created a Physical form to..."Explore" while you are undergoing the Trial's...as to WHY you are in Tir Na Lia i can't answer that...only YOU can..."

I Still couldn't believe it...my mind...created another me?...or was i Still me...and to top it off i was somehow in the World of the Elf's...this was honestly just Amazing!?...i even actually let out a Squeal of Excitement even seeing the Fake Eskel smile a bit as well as Citel "i...i got to admit that sounds really Cool! s...so i have some cool Power to appear in other world's...albeit only when i'm unconscious...but still this is really Cool!?"

The Fake Eskel only smirked a bit before reaching over and ruffling my hair...even though i knew it wasn't really him...it felt like Eskel was Praising me...and i felt Happy... "it Sure is Kiddo...but be careful though Leon...while you can Visit anywhere you imagine...it could be possible that you can bring other's with you...either to...or From wherever you visit...and that will attract all kind's of Attention...but you already know one such person...from your Vision's..."

I knew Deep down who he was talking about...the Elf known as Eredin...i never met him...but if my Dr...no my Vision was right...then it would only be a Matter of Time before we meet...and he would be the one to kill me...i won't let that happen... as if Sensing my Thoughts i saw a Small Smile appear on Fake Eskel's Lips

"Good...i can see a Determination in your eye's...but this training will take quite a while...thankfully if we train in your mind...it could take week's but it will be as if Minute's pass in the real world...are you ready Leon?..." I Slowly began to think...i needed to train yes...but i looked over at Citel with worry on my face "and what about you Citel...would...would you be willing to wait for me?...until i get strong enough...to save you once again?"

My eye's widened when i saw a tear filled smile appear on the Beautiful Elf's Face as she bowed lightly before me and spoke with a Low Whisper "For you Leon...i'll gladly wait...until the day comes when you have need of me...i swear...until you come back i will do my best to be a woman to aid you..." My face looked on in worry once more...before a small smile appeared on my lip's as i nodded my head at Citel as i looked over at the Fake Eskel "So...When do we start?"

* * *

**Eskel's POV**

Something wasn't right...about half an hour after screaming so much i was sure Leon had Lost his voice...but then suddenly he became silent...and as Quiet as if he was Sleeping...i was almost scared to think he was dead but his rising Chest in rhythm with his breathing told me otherwise...but that was the problem...this was supposed to be incredibly Painful...hell it was for me when it was my turn...it made me want to bite my tongue just to focus on any other pain rather then the Mutagen's being poured into me...But Leon?...right now he was...either Unconscious or sleeping through it...i was confused as all hell...Lambert was the one who broke the Silence...

"Ok i have to ask...what the fuck is up with the Kid?...there's no way he's alive...!?" I looked at Lambert with a face that Basically said "Are you Serious?" as i quickly pointed over at Leon's Rising chest...then deflating when he exhaled a breath "Explain that then Dumbass...he's...i...i don't know...it's as if he's either not being afflicted by the pain anymore or...something odd is happening to him...Vesemir...you know what's up with him?"

The Old Witcher Looked at Leon's body carefully making sure to examine him in every detail with his experienced Eye's before he slowly shook his head "No...i'm afraid not...no Witcher...or well...boy becoming a Witcher has ever been like this...it could be because Leon Never went through the other Trial's before this...or something unique is happening to the Boy's Metabolism and the Pain is no longer effecting him...in any case...this is something incredibly unique...i believe if he truly come's out of this as a Witcher...he will be Quite Different from all of us...even like Geralt Perhap's...True Geralt had additional Mutagen's implanted into him which made his faster and stronger then your Average Witcher...but just like us Geralt went through all 3 Trial's...Leon only went through one...i must admit i'm quite curious to see what will happen to him..."

I didn't know why but i felt a little bit angry at his statement...it was as if he didn't care about Leon rather then him coming out of this Ok...!? "THAT is what your curious about!? whether the Kid becomes a Witcher or something else entirely!?...I just want him to LIVE!?...if he comes out of this alright then that's good enough for me..." I noticed Geralt Looking between me and Vesemir with his usual Stoic Look but his eye's showed Worry... "I'm with Eskel on this One Vesemir...The Kid's life is at Stake...he could come out of this Stunted in Numerous Way's...your acting an Awful lot like a Sorcerer wondering if a Creature he's summoned is different from the thousand's before it..."

Ignoring the conversation now i slowly kneeled down and meditated right beside Sad Albert and Leon...as i could just hear Lambert waiting beside me...but at the least he Made no Conversation...he can be a Prick...but i could tell the Kid made a Impression on him as well...Geralt went to Tend to Ciri...and Vesemir...was off Hoping to find something to see if Leon was a Unique Case...i just Hope the Kid's alright as i waited...and waited for any reaction in his Breathing...or even hoping to hear his Body Move...

* * *

**My POV 2 Week's Later in My Mindscape**

I felt Tired...i could say it was Just Physical Fatigue but it was also Mentally...Fake Eskel told me because this was my first time using this Odd Ability...i was unused to the Mental Fatigue...but that with Practice i could potentially spend Month's and even Year's in My Mindscape While only Minute's or even Hour's pass in the Real World...but at least he was helping me out with this...at time's when i was finished...i felt my mind shift...or rather...take me Back to Tir Na Lia at time's...to see Citel...or rather...see her from afar...just How did i save her?...

"Hey!...no time to day dream in your own mind...now give me a Pirouette and a downward Slash at a Enemy at your Two o'clock!" Shaking my head of my thought's i began to Twirl towards my right side but unfortunately Fake Eskel Tripped me up Intentionally as i fell to the ground "Now i know i said your Two O'Clock but don't think your enemy is going to be just standing there waiting for you to kill him...always...ALWAYS Think 3 step's ahead...now...give me Another one...!"

I Slowly got back up panting but just like before i began to Twirl but this time i jumped over Fake Eskel's Foot and instinctively ducked underneath a Gloved Fist before suddenly my Wooden Sword Touched his Neck as he looked at me in Surprise before a smirk appeared on his lip's as his Other Fist Immediately Slammed into my cheek and sent me to the ground

"Another lesson...Most Monsters can't be killed even if you chop off their Limb's...some can regenerate them completely back in a few minute's or more...so just because you cut off their Arm's...it doesn't mean they can't harm you another way...Get up..." I began to get up from the ground once more with blood leaking from my mouth...he punched me good...and it sure felt like it hurt...

"Now...i think...your ready for your first monster...or rather...ready for a Rematch..." Suddenly the ground trembled in interval's...as if something was moving...then i heard a very familiar Screech...as i turned around and saw Behind me in the Clearly was the Very Same Matriarch Slyzard that attacked me and The Real Eskel in the real world...i knew it was all fake...but truthfully i felt the same fear deep down in my heart...the last time i killed it...Eskel did all the hard work by making it unable to fly...and it was going to kill him and i got lucky...

"y...You want me to kill that Slyzard...!?...b...but i can't!?...i...i'm scared!?..." Suddenly a Silver Sword was thrown at my feet...it was Fake Eskel's as i slowly looked at it...before picking it up and i saw a Serious Look appear on Fake Eskel's face...

"Leon...it's ok to be Scared...your a Young Boy about to fight a Monster in your own Mind...while i don't know if you can die in your own mind...let's try not to find out so try not to die...but in all Seriousness...Leon...you think your weak...and your mind is reflecting that...the same can also be said in a true battle...you must clear your mind of Unnecessary thought's to su..." Suddenly his eye's widened when he noticed me fall to my knee's with a terrified look on my face as the Slyzard began to move ever closer towards me...until the Beast Suddenly leapt forward and Gripped my body in it's tight Jaw's as i let out a Cry of Agony...was this were i was going to die...?...At the Hand's of this Slyzard...?...sure it didn't kill me in the real world...but it seemed it was going to kill me here instead...as all of a sudden...the Sky began to darken...and rain began to fall everywhere as the Slyzard began chewing me up before spitting me out quite a distance away...with the rain pouring onto my bloody body...with my own tear's flowing down my cheek's...this was it...

* * *

**Eskel's POV**

Something felt off...i heard the drip of a liquid hitting the ground near me...but when my eye's opened up i was horrified to see Leon's body bitten...or rather there was Fang Mark's...from that of a Slyzard no doubt...but there was absolutely no way One could have gotten into Kaer Morhen...if it had everyone would have heard it no doubt...something was going on with Leon...i don't know if whatever was happening to him caused those Fang mark's...but i was hoping that the kid wasn't going to die...as i quickly reached over and stopped when i saw...him Crying?

"Leon...i...i don't know if you can hear me...but whatever is happening to you...you have to fight...i don't know what is happening to you...but please...you must fight it! i can't...i don't want to see you Dying on me Kid...you...you are a little Brother to me...sure you can be a little Annoying at time's...but hell your not as Annoying as Lambert...but...you show a Promise i've not seen in a Kid like you Before...so come on...Fight...LIVE!"

* * *

**My** **POV**

I Could hear it...it felt like i was dying...just like when that Slyzard Hit me with it's Tail...i was so weak...but...when the Slyzard slowly began to approach my body...i swear in the distance...i heard a voice...? "...Fight...LIVE!...LEON!" Eskel?...that was his voice...i don't know how...but i knew it was the real One...i slowly crawled my way toward's the Silver Sword...before gripping it in my right hand before i slowly got off of the ground...as i turned toward's the Slyzard

"Yeah...i'll fight...i'll fight...and live through this...i'll become a Witcher...i'll be a Witcher and change my Destiny...if my Vision's are of "Eredin" Killing me...then i'll change it...i'll fight my own fate...!" Fake Eskel looked on with a Small Smirk when i slowly Inhaled...as i got into my Stance before closing my eye's...and i could hear Eskel's voice in my mind when he taught me about Monster's

"Now Leon...a Monster is obviously tougher then Most Human's...and there's a bigger chance of dying...but know this...all Monster's have an Inherit Weakness to something...some fear fire...some hate Bombs...some like Vampires hate Black Blood...but always remember this...only a Silver sword can kill a Monster...Steel won't work...but even if you have the Strongest Silver sword in all the world...if you don't use your heart and mind in Tandem...then your never going to kill it...now...show me what you can do..."

"Envision the Monster...just like Eskel taught me..." Slowly i began to open my eye's as an Unnatural Calm Occurred over me as Fake Eskel looked on in shock... "No Way...His Eye's!?...you go Leon...show it your power...show it your will to live...show it...your will to change DESTINY!"

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a Roar of Defiance i charged forward at the Slyzard which Roared as well before charging and attempting another Leap to Bite me...only for it to be sorely disappointed when suddenly i Twirled to the right and Sliced it's Left Wing Clean off then Quickly Adapting i Ducked underneath it's tail before Slicing it off hearing the Pained Cry of the Slyzard before Quickly i began to run up it's back and jumped up into the Air before letting out one Final Battle Cry as i penetrated it's Skull with my Silver Sword before taking it out and cutting it's Head Clean off Covering my body and face in the Slyzard's Blood as i stood Triumphant over the Slyzard...before i began to Shake...as i Screamed In My Mind in a Victorious Manner as i almost felt my voice Crack...before i slowly turned to Fake Eskel who looked happy at me...for in his eye's...he could see Two Yellow Cat Like Eye's Staring right back at him...as i saw him begin to clap

"Well Done...well fucking god damn done Leon...now obviously this isn't how a Witcher is supposed to be made...but your Unique...but i am Proud to Announce you...are Officially a Witcher...haha...The Ginger Witcher perhaps?~" I looked at him with a "Are you Serious?" Look on my face...there was no way that was going to be my Title...it felt odd... "Well...you've been here Long Enough Leon...it's best you wake up...i'm sure everyone's going to be Excited to see you Alive...see you..." With a Slight tap of his fingers on my Head...i felt my eye's roll up into my socket's before i fell to the ground...

"...i'll admit...your a Fast learner Leon...something tell's me your going to be quite a Gamechanger in the real world...see you later Kiddo..."

* * *

**Eskel's POV**

It was just barely a minute after i spoke to Leon's Body before i noticed something happening...his body's Wound's was beginning to Regenerate at an Almost Inhuman Rate...in just under a minute his Wound had disappeared...but the Scar's Remained instead...i wasn't expecting the Kid to Get Scar's already but considering whatever he was going through...he must have won somehow...and that made me exhale a Breath i was completely Unaware i was holding in...before slowly Leon began to wake up...and my eye's widened when i saw his...Yellow Cat Eyes...he had actually become a Witcher...i was at least Expecting him to be Normal...but apparently he had Gained not only his Witcher Ability's...but a Natural Regeneration probably comparably to that of a Vampire...this kid was full of Surprises...at least Ciri would be ecstatic to hear he's up and about

"Shit Kid...you really had us worried there for a bit...i was worried i was going to have to put up with Lambert all Alone from now on..." I Began to pull Leon off Sad Albert before he popped his neck for a second as i saw him Looking around everywhere with his New Sight...it must be a lot to take in...seeing everything Like a Witcher now...

"Wow...t...this feel's awesome...i can see the Dust coming from upstair's floarboard's...i can hear someone moving around in their room...a Girl...Ciri...my Hearing and Sight are even better then before...this is AWESOME!?" That...was clearly not what i was expecting...the Kid was on Death's bed but he just...ignored that?... "Umm...Leon are you ok Kid?...what the hell happened to you while you were out...?"

...no Response...the Kid knows...but maybe something happened to him...i guess i'll hear it from him when he's ready to tell me... "Well...i'm just happy your ok...Come on...i'm sure your tired...go to your room and get some Sleep Kiddo...you Deserve it..." Seeing him nod...i saw him heading up to his room as i saw Lambert not too far Behind me...with a Genuine Smile on his face "Glad the Kid's feeling much better...but still...got any Idea's as to what the fuck happened to him?" Ah...so Lambert saw Leon's Healing as well... "No...it's a Mystery...but he know's something at least...perhaps something happened to him Mentally as well as Physically..."

* * *

**My POV**

DAMN!?~...it feels Awesome With My Newfound Sight...i can see the Track's of the Rat's that Scurry in their Hole's...before i suddenly stop...when i heard Sniffling...and crying...from Ciri's room...she must have been incredibly Worried...considering i'm the only other Kid around...i'm not Surprised...before i walked up to her door and knocked gently on it...as i heard her gentle footstep's...before she opened up the door but her eye's widened like Silver Plate's before i was Nearly Tackled to the ground as i felt her hug me with her face pressed against my chest

"Leon!? Y...y...Your Alive!?...Y...You Stupid Idiot!...you Made all of us Worry over you...your very Stupid you Idiot!..." I could see Past the Tear filled eye's...Happiness and Joy at my well being as i couldn't help but smile quite a bit "Sorry about that Ciri...but...i got good new's...i...well Eskel Geralt and the other's kinda turned me into a Witcher to save me...so...well i'm a witcher now...so don't worry...i'm not going to be dying any time soon..." One Quick look at my eye's confirmed my Statement as she looked joyful a bit...but then she stepped back in thought...before extending out her pinky finger to my Confusion

"Promise me then...Give me a Pinky Promise...that you will not Die..." I Looked at her with a Amused smile on my face "Ciri...you know i can't promise you that...i have to die somewhere down the line..." Pouting quite a bit she huffed a bit before turning away...a bit angry with me i guess as i scratched the back of my head "Well...i guess i better get back to my r...!?" as i turned i quickly felt a Gentle hand Grip the Fabric of the back of my Shirt...as i heard a Gentle Whisper behind me

"S...Stay...Please?...i'm scared...i ge...i have nightmare's...i...i Read in a Book i...if someone Sleep's beside you...t..then you don't get them anymore..." Was she telling the truth?...if so...then...perhaps my Vision's...Might fade away?...but then again they were Vision's not nightmare's...but...if i could Help Ciri...then i'll endure it...

"...Sure...i...i'll Stay with you Ciri..." I Didn't know...but somehow i knew she was happy by my choice...before gently i took off my Shoe's...and gently with Ciri...we both entered her small bed...with the two of us being so close to each other...i had my back to her but i felt my face heat up so much...but i didn't even know why this was happening...as i heard her Voice as if it was right in my ear...

"Good night...Leon...Sleep tight..." With that...i heard the Gentle Breathing of a Sleeping Ciri...before i began to drift off to Sleep...i wanted to see if this was really true...that my Vision's would go away...and like that...i went to sleep...

* * *

**Well Well Well Leon seem's to be getting Quite the Attention from Ciri Huh~? Sorry this took a little while i have College to Attend to at time's so i can't exactly get these done when i want them to. i hope you guy's understand but please Leave a Review down Below on How you Guys think i'm doing with this Story Please~! Well i hope you enjoyed this Chapter at least!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Goodbye

**Author's Note**

**Now then i hope you all Enjoyed my Last ****chapter of the Witcher 3...Well sorry this was incredibly Short but i hope you also enjoy this New Chapter!~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Goodbye/My POV**

Once again...i found myself in the same damn Vision...i thought sleeping beside Ciri would Alleviate these Damn Vision's...but no...i saw in front of me...Eredin standing Triumphant over so Many Dead Body's with his Mask off so i could see his smug face as my eye's looked to all the body's...all of them looked like they were from Skellige...and i was the only one left standing as i saw him pointing his sword at me

"Is this all you can do against Me...there is NOTHING you can do to change_ C__a__erme..._your Destiny...you will always come here...you will always face me...and you will ALWAYS DI...!?" Eredin's Expression changed to Shock when he noticed something Shifting in my Eye's as he Suddenly took a Step back before Realising what his Body was unconsciously doing

"N...No it's Impossible...you aren't...how could a Human Obtain such a Skill!?...WHEN!? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" My Only Response was to Take a Breath before adopting my Stance as i exhaled out a Breath holding my Silver Sword as i glared right at Eredin

"Your right...i'll come here every time i Sleep...and yes i'll always face you...but i won't always die...i'm going to change that Here and now Eredin...even if i kill you here...it won't change a thing about you in the real world...but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better so...Put up a good fight ok?" I could see the Rage appearing on Eredin's Face...Clearly he thought himself superior to Human's...so i decided to goad him into attacking me which he did...but i was ready as i quickly took a step back letting my Reflexes work for me as we began to clash Sword's..

"You see Eredin...the other times you killed me...i was just...how do i put it...Scared?...Yes Scared...because i was afraid of my Destiny coming true...but now?...i'm going to change my Destiny...i won't die to you...i'll die on my own Term's..." While we continued to clash i pulled a very risky move as during our clash i let go of my Silver Sword forcing Eredin to stumble forward and only too soon did he See my Fist Flying right into his Face with the force of the punch sending him to the ground a fair bit away and causing him to lose his Sword..but when he looked up...he could see the Snow Starting to Melt with each Step i took toward's him...as he could see the fire in my eye's

"Get up...i'm not going to give up...this is my Destiny?...no..." Before he could get up i sent another punch right into his face...not caring if my Knuckle's were bleeding from part's of my fist hitting his Armour "My Destiny...i don't know what it is...but i'll be sure to change it...EREDIN!" With that i sent one final Punch straight into the Leader of the Wild Hunt's Face causing a Terrible Swelling to occur in his Eye's...but oddly enough i felt myself being pulled...and before i could finish the Job suddenly...all was Darkness...

* * *

**Ciri's POV**

It was nice...being able to Sleep like this...i...i guess maybe it actually felt much better with someone sleeping beside you...but i felt myself Stir when i felt Leon Shifting in his Sleep...mumbling something about "Eredin"?...was it a Nightmare or a Dream?...considering he wasn't shifting frantically...perhaps it was just a Dream...but that Name Eredin...it sounded...like i was supposed to know him but i didn't...as i then gently began to shake Leon

"Leon...it's time to wake...come on Sleepy Head don't make me get Eskel in here~" I could feel a Groan emitting from his Throat which caused me to giggle a little bit in Amusement...it was kind of nice seeing the Almost Brotherly Bond Between Leon and Eskel...Eskel Being the Older Brother making sure Leon is Eating right and not sleeping during Training like Always

"Mmmmmm I don't wanna wake up...let me sleep for 5 minutes longer Ciri please!" I saw him take my pillow and put it over his head to block out the light...it should have been stupid but it was actually kinda funny but as I promised I made sure to get up and change but keeping a close eye on Leon making sure he didn't peek...once I got into some new clothing I out my dirty clothes away before heading downstairs and lo and behold I saw Eskel waiting at the bottom of the stairs

"Hey there little lady...I take it he isn't wanting to get up again?~" I could at least tell Eskel was worried about Leon...I wondered why...? And somehow I think he knew I was thinking about him "oh right... you didn't see...Leon...well something happened to him during the transformation into a witcher...he began to get...marks on him...fang marks...from a slyzard no less...but the only wound he should have had was the barbs from the Matriarch slyzard yesterday...also he...healed unnaturally fast even though he never tried out a swallow potion yet...somethings up with the kid...keep an eye on him Ciri?"

I nodded my head quickly to his request..of course I was going to help Leon!...after all...he and I are the only kids here...Eskel and the others were already so old but looked quite young because they were witchers...without further ado I merrily skipped over to the kitchen to see what's cooking as I saw Lambert in there...he wasn't the BEST cook...but at least they were somewhat delicious...

"What are you cooking there Lambert?" I sniffed the air as soon as I came into the kitchen and it actually smelt quite delicious for once! "Well I'm getting us some delicious legs of Mutton to eat Ciri...I passed some sheep down the valley and made sure they wouldn't go to waste...then I saw our young witcher on Sad Albert...honestly I'm impressed the kid actually survived...it's shit trying to endure something like that...I'm good but even I admit I never want to go through that pain and torment again...I know we had to do it to save him but...never mind...go get Leon..."

"Too late I'm already here!" I quickly turned and let out a small squeak of surprise from my lips! How on earth had he managed to get behind us without even Lambert knowing as I saw even Lambert looking quite surprised by the fact he turned around and looked over at Leon

"Well damn Kiddo...when the hell did you get here...? Actually you know what never mind...I think we might have a resident vampire among us or something" at this point I might actually agree with Lambert...Leon just appeared out of nowhere without even making a sound or even alerting an experienced witcher like Lambert...that's soooo cool!

"Ah yeah whatever...so what's...sniff sniff...damn that smells good...we having mutton? It's been a damn while since we had it...we celebrating something?" Lambert just smirked as he looked over at me and Leon " Well we gotta celebrate our new witchers survival...no offence kiddo but even I didn't think you would live through it...we might as well celebrate me being wrong since it's once every conjecture of spheres"

I could see Leon just rolling his eyes and so did I at least...Lambert is always like this... "alright alright anyway Ciri mind getting sleepy head here to help you with the Plates while I get the food ready?" I nodded as I smiled over at Leon

* * *

**My POV**

"Well you heard him Leon...let's get the Plates ready...!" Seeing Ciri so...excited was actually making me smile quite a bit...but I saw a small smirk on Lamberts face as he looked at me and Ciri which seemed to make me blush quite a bit before I quickly made sure to walk at a very increased pace to get the Plates along with Ciri as we began to place the Plates down onto the large table in the Hall but as I was doing so I felt my index finger barely graze against Ciri's hand and for some odd reason by feeling her...soft hand and being so close to her...made my face about as red as my hair and I think even Ciri had similar thoughts as I saw her blush a little bit as well..

"...A...ahem...w...well I'm...going to go get the cutlery!" I quickly headed off to get some knives and forks but I just...I just couldn't help but think about Ciri...and her blushing face...was she...?...no no she couldn't be...I shook my head as I began to get the knives and forks and I headed back to the table as I saw Eskel Vesemir and Geralt there as well sitting down by the table before I put the cutlery down

"Well well well it seems we are getting something good tonight...but it might turn out to be Shit if Lamberts the one cooking" I couldn't help but let myself smile at Geralts remark about Lamberts cooking...there was times when his cooking really was terrible...I don't need to remember about that time with the Lamb Stew...I think it's going to make me throw up again...

"Hey fuck you Geralt...just for that I'm giving a portion of your food to the kids...they need it more then your Ugly looking mug" Geralt looked at Lambert for a second and just sighed... "Ok Lambert remind me that I'm going to kick your ass the next time we ever have a sparring match you got that?" And knowing Geralt I actually wouldn't be surprised if Geralt truly did that to Lambert...as I saw Lambert give me my food as well as the others...and it looked like he actually went true on his word and gave Geralt quite a bit less of the Mutton then us and Geralt just Glared at Lambert who did his best to look Innocent...

"Tch...Ignoring those two...a Little birdie told me our Two Student's were Sleeping in the same bed...what's up with that Leon~?" Almost Comically i spitted out my food upon seeing the Gigantic Smirk rising upon Eskel's Face as he knew i was caught...and even Ciri Looked incredibly Embarrassed by what Eskel was talking about as Lambert turned to look at me with an Almost Appraising Smile on his face "Well Damn Kid!...not even a Day after becoming a Witcher and your already off to the Bed's with a Girl~? hell i think you and i might be more in Common then i thought!"

I Couldn't help but feel my entire face turn red with Embarrassment from Lambert's comment but i had to set thing's straight... "I...it's not like that!...i...had a Nightmare and...Ciri...heard me so she told me...if two people sleep in the same bed...the nightmare's could go away...so i took her up on her offer" It wasn't the WHOLE Truth...but it was close enough...even though the Vision's didn't stop...it did change...i actually won against Eredin Last Night...maybe if i keep training...i'll kill him before he kill's me...but...he's Human...Well...Humanoid...i only Killed a Matriarch Slyzard...can i even Kill a PERSON?...even if they are evil?

"Well Shit i'm sorry...soooo CIRI was the one who helped you with your Nightmare's...cheer's Ciri...the Kid's Been having a stroke of Bad Nightmare's...really thanks" Seeing Ciri Nodding her head at Eskel's Genuine Thank's made me Smile quite a bit as i began to dig into the food and i couldn't help but enjoy the taste of it because Despite Lambert's Tendency to be an Ass...he was Actually a Good Cook...Except for the time with the Lamb Stew...other then that though...i should probably hurry up and eat my food...i saw even Eskel had already Finished his food...i swear for a second it was right there...then when i blinked it was gone...i Guess he was Quite Hungry After all and he obviously wouldn't Admit it...oh Well..

"Damn...that was Alright Lambert...i'm Just Glad we didn't have a Repeat Incident just like with the Lamb Stew~" I couldn't help but grin over at Lambert who looked at me with a Depressed look in his eye's but he just shook his head and walked off with his Plate after eating his Food at Exceptional Speed's just like with Eskel...i wonder if an Incredible Appetite was a Side Effect of Being a Witcher...i did feel quite full after that Meal...but not as full as i Expected...Seem's i was Right...i then got up and Stretched my Arm's...i needed to get some Fresh Air so i told the Other's i was off for a bit and Headed to Kaer Morhen's Rampart's...but my eye's narrowed in Suspicion when i saw Eskel there before me...i swear he was back in the Hall when i left...and this was the only way to the Ramparts...

"Hello Kiddo...gotta Admit it's nice being out here...instead of Being inside of your Mind..." My eye's widened immensely...it was Fake Eskel?!...b...but i thought he was onl...oh right...Citel Saw him when i visited Tir Na Lia...but...i thought... "You thought because i was in your mind i couldn't be seen or Visit the Real World?...hmm i guess this form might draw Suspicion...i'd be better off like this..." Almost as if he was a Doppler...he just...turned into me...it was like Looking into a Mirror...Creepy...

"W...wait ok...ignoring all that...WHY are you even here...?...what do i even Call you?..." It was true...i only ever called him Fake Eskel in my head...but he never gave me a Name... "My Name?...i guess i'd be better off with...hmmm... Thomas..." I raised an Eyebrow as i looked over at "Thomas" but i just sighed... "well?...you were going to explain why you are here...Thomas..." I saw him Almost Smirk a Bit...i didn't know why but something deep inside made me feel like He couldn't be my Mind... "I'm here because your Friend Citel is Lost...she's not in Tir La Nia...i believe Eredin Found out that You and her had Met...and he has "Persuaded" Her to Come to our World...she's lost Somewhere out there...We need to find her..." My eye's Widened...but also i felt my Teeth Grinding against each other in Anger...Citel was Innocent...and Eredin Sent her HERE!?...alone and Defenceless...that bastard...

"I'll help but...i'm only a Novice Witcher...i only know the Axii Sign...and even then...i don't have a Horse or my Sword's Yet...!" As if Expecting that Response...and as if by Magic...i saw Thomas walk off for a Second...before coming back and in his Hand's were two Swords...a Witcher's Steel and Silver Swords... "I'm afraid we will have to walk for a bit until we find ourselve's a Horse...i managed to Procure some Money for us as well...do not worry...i can Make myself invisible to everyone but you...but a Mage or someone with Incredible Magic Potential can see me...we should get going...it's going to rain..."

Strapping the Sword's on my back and making sure i could handle their Heavy Weight i caught the Coin pouch...as i began to feel the Rain pouring down onto me as i then started to head off to the Entrance of Kaer Morhen...and yet oddly enough...i saw Ciri there...as if she was waiting for me...but i could tell by her Sad Expression she thought i was Leaving... "Why...why Leon...your a Witcher now...you don't need to leave...! T...think about Eskel...!...think about me..." and that felt like the Moment my heart Broke...i didn't mean for Ciri to Find out...or hell ANYONE...i guess she can see the future or something...but i have to Leave...

"Sorry Ciri...it's nothing to do with anyone here...i swear...but...i'm Leaving to Help Someone...and honestly?...i don't know how long it will take...or even if i will be coming back...for all i know...this could be the last time we ever meet...there's...someone out there who's in trouble because of me...and now i need to save them...i'm sorry..." i Began to slowly walk past Ciri before i suddenly felt two Arm's Wrap around my waist...and Ciri's Face Pressing against my back...i could feel her Trembling...but not because of the rain...she was...crying

"Please...please don't go Leon...i...i don't want you to go..." if my Heart repaired itself...then it just Broke again hearing the Ciri i Knew sound like this...she was always so...Eager...and now she was crying...over someone like me... "i know Ciri...but i really need to go...i'm sorry...please forgive me..." If it was even possible i felt Ciri's arm's wrap more around my waist as i sighed heavily...then i slowly put my hand's on Ciri's...before pulling them off of my Waist...as i didn't dare to look at her...for fear of her seeing my Own Tear's...

"Promise me Something Leon then...no matter how Long...it take's...promise me you'll come and see me one day...maybe even...be like a Knight in Shining Armour?..."...sure Ciri... "Sure Ciri...i can...promise you that..." i said to her...before i heard her Whisper... "I...love you Leon..." My eye's Slowly began to widen at this Confession...as i looked down at the ground...before i began to continue walking off...Leaving a Tearful Ciri Behind me...this time Openly Weeping...i felt my heart Hurt with each step away from her i took...as i finally stepped outside Kaer Morhen...before i continued to walk not even daring to turn around...for fear if i did so...i would give up on Saving Citel to Comfort Ciri...was i a Bad Person for choosing this?...Perhaps...but if Thomas was right...then Citel was in Danger because of my Birth...this is on me...i'll find her...and i'll save her...nearly half an Hour later i finally Managed to make it out of the Valley...and i saw Civilisation in the Very Far Distance...it looked like a Small Town...i would need to start there at least... Citel was an Elf...but then again Human's weren't exactly nice to Elf's...and this World was very Dangerous...i was only 12 Year's old...i would need to be Incredibly Good...Very Fast if i was going to save Citel...i just Hope Everyone's Teaching's was good enough so far...all i have is Axii...a Witcher's Silver and Steel Sword's...about 500 in Money...and no Horse... this was going to be a Tough Journey but it was getting Close to Night...i better Camp here for the Night...i saw a Small Cave nearby...no Trace's of Monster's in it or around it at least...i can wait until First Light...then it suddenly Dawned on me...Thomas Didn't even get me Food or Water for the Journey...Motherfucker...

Nearly 20 minute's Later i had Actually Managed to Hunt myself a Small Rabbit to eat...although to be fair it wasn't really "Hunting" Unless you count Catching a Rabbit and Snapping it's Neck as Hunting...thankfully i found a Skeleton of someone who must have died quite a while ago...he had a few Coins on him but more Importantly a Waterskin...at least there was a small River nearby which i used to fill it up but also drink out of at least...it Tasted Refreshing...as i headed back to the Cave i Made a Small Campfire outside the Cave before Sticking the Dead Rabbit on a Makeshift spit roast and watched it cook for a short while until i was sure it was done...then i began to eat it slowly...it wasn't too good...but at the very least it wasn't Terrible...like Lambert's Lamb Stew Incident...i was going to miss Everyone...come to think of it...i haven't seen Thomas since i Left Kaer Morhen...i found it a bit odd...maybe he had something to do in my mind...for some odd reason that really didn't make me feel good...i mean to be fair i had just Eaten a Rabbit and Barely Cooked it but i think i did Pretty Well..

After finishing off the last of the Cooked Rabbit's Meat i tossed it aside before putting out the campfire...then i slowly entered the cave before finding a Somewhat Comfortable Rock bed...and laying down upon it... before falling to sleep...my thoughts were of Ciri...and how much i probably hurt her by leaving...i know i was an Ass...but i had to leave to save Citel...please forgive me Ciri...i love you as well...i'm sorry i never told you back then...now i'll always regret it...

Morning then came...as i noticed by the Light of the Sun pouring through the Cave's Entrance...as i then began to get up despite the Rock bed kinda hurting my back when i was sleeping but i managed to shake that off at least as i then began to Exit the Cave...still seeing the small town in the Far Distance...but i then looked behind me...and saw Kaer Morhen as well...i knew this was it...the start of my Journey...Eskel...Geralt...Vesemir...Lambert...Ciri...i'm sorry all of you...but i have to do this...to save Citel...and maybe...just maybe...find Eredin and Kill his fucking ass...then i can prevent my own Death in my Future...but until then...it looks like this is the Start...of The Ginger Witcher's Journey...i can't believe i just said that...i guess it's my Title now anyway...i chuckled to myself before i began to Descend the Mountains and start my Journey...to save Citel...Starting with the small town for Information on any new Elf's...here's hoping it doesn't take too Long...

* * *

**Wellllllll shit...so this is the start of Leon's Journey Boy's and Girl's...i hope he doesn't get into too much Mischief out there...oh who am i fucking Kidding of course he will...sooo once again Let me know down in the Reviews what you thought of this Chapter...i hope it was Alright...let me know what you thought of it! Till Next time Cheerio!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Witcher's Welcome

**Author's Note**

**Now then i hope you all Enjoyed my Last ****chapter of the Witcher 3...I hope this one is just as good for you guy's~ PS Thanks to Arthurshade for the Review these past few Chapter's you Da Man~! Honestly this is the first time i'm making my Very Own Quest in the Witcher 3 World...Please let me know how i did in a Review's for this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Witcher's Welcome/My POV**

I finally Descended from the Mountain's as i began to take a Sip of Water from my Waterskin and as i swallowed the water i let out a sigh of relief...i didn't have much Left in it...about maybe 2 cupful's?...at least the Town isn't too far...an Hour or two maybe in the direction i'm walking...i had to admit i felt a little bit of Excitement...this would be the first town i've ever actually been to...i never even Left Kaer Morhen or...well more specifically the Valley it was Hidden in...i Also would have to remember to make sure People wouldn't Know i was a Witcher...even though i was only 12 year's old i very highly doubt the Witcher's would be Welcome around the world...

"hmm...ok i got to think carefully i need to keep an Eye out for some Provision's when i'm there...Perhaps Some Salted Pork and something Bigger to Hold my Water...Hell Maybe if i'm very lucky i can Buy myself a Horse if they have a Stable's...but i only got 530 Oren's...the extra 30 came from that Skeleton i went through yesterday...i better be careful with my Money management at least...wait who the hell am i talking to?...Thomas isn't here?!" I was right...i was just talking to myself...i better make sure i don't do that outside of Total Privacy...i'm pretty sure what would scare people More then a Witcher...is a Witcher that is Talking to himself...well i better get going on... Suddenly i Heard Cawing from the Forest Right Beside the Town...now normally i would just move on...but it wasn't until the Sound of A Scream that Caught my Attention...

A Human?...a Woman's Scream at Least...Quickly Hurrying into a Sprint i Began to Rush towards the Forest with my Right Hand at the Sheath for my Silver Sword...something tell's me that whatever the Woman was Running from...it wasn't going to be a Fellow Human...especially with those Crow's...i didn't like what those Crow's Could Implicate...

* * *

**? POV**

oh Dear god's! the Monster seemed to be Around Every Corner in this Gods forsaken forest!...i just wanted to get some Wildberry's for my Little Brother to eat...but when i came with Father...it was so fast...then before i knew it...Father was Impaled on Some Kind of Vine that Popped out of the Very Earth itself...o...oh god it's There!? The Young Woman Immediately Stopped in her track's when the Beast Suddenly Appeared once more from Behind a Tree...it's Wooden Appearance with a Deer like Skull Terrifying the Young Woman...as she Closed her Eye's when the Beast Began to walk toward's her...her Thought's going towards her Poor Little Brother...and how she wouldn't be there for him...

"NO YOU DON'T!" The Young Woman's Eye's opened quickly at the New Voice and as she Did turn to where the Voice came from...so too did the Beast and Almost Suddenly As if out of a Book where the Knight of Shining Armour Appeared to save the Damsel in Distress...so Did Appear a Young Boy with Ginger Hair Holding a Strange Weapon in his Hand's Before Suddenly Rushing forward toward's the Beast and Ducking underneath the Beast's Slow But Powerful Attack before the Boy Used his Weapon to attack the Beast's Chest with Incredible Speed and Managed to Cause Pain to the Beast as Evidenced by the Fact it Stumbled Backwards...

The Beast and the Boy Looked at Each other for Nearly Minute's...as if they were Assessing Each Other's Strength's... "I might be a Novice at this Leshen...but trust me...i'm every bit a Dangerous Foe...this isn't Confidence...this is Truth...so...what do you wanna do?..." The Beast Looked over at the Boy...i didn't know if it could even Speak...but after Nearly 3 Agonising Minute's...the Beast Slowly Moved Backwards Behind a Tree and it Disappeared...as the Boy Slowly Sheathed his Sword and Let out a Sigh...

"Glad that's over with...a Leshen This Close?...this isn't good..." I Slowly Approached the Boy from Behind...but he slowly turned around...and i could see it Clearly in his Eye's...they were Yellow just Like a Cat's...he was a Witcher...but i thought all Witcher's were...Adults...? "Hey There...i'm sorry i didn't get here faster...i only Just Heard your Scream a Mile Away..." He Could Hear my Scream?...then it's true...they are Freaks!? "S...Stay Away from me Witcher!...i...i don't know what you want but stay away from me!?"

* * *

**My POV**

I was Shocked to hear the Scared Voice from the Woman's Tone of Voice before i saw her Immediately run off...no doubt toward's the Town...was this what every Witcher's Welcome is Like?...well Shit...i guess people really don't like my Kind Around...i wonder if this always Happen's to Eskel and the other Witcher's...Sighing to myself...i decided to follow after the Woman...her Frantic Footprint's were very easy to Identify with my Eye's...

Nearly 5 minute's later i had finally reached the Exit of the Wood's...and the Entrance to the Town...and a Gate that looked like...well Shit...it did look good once but there was Numerous Claw Mark's on the Gate which caught my Attention...no doubt it was Caused by the Leshen but what Really Intrigued me...was that most of the Scratch's looked quite new...but there were a Few that Looked Older...Perhap's a Month or two?...i Wondered WHY it was Attacking the Town Gate?...Someone must have REALLY Pissed it off...Leshen's are Solitary Monster's yet Also Highly Territorial...true they will Kill you in their Forests...but this Town Was just Barely outside it...Unless Someone inside Did Something to Make the Leshen Mad Enough to dare Attempt to Attack a Town...

"This Stinks...i better see if there is a Contract on that Leshen first..." before i could even enter the Town i saw a Young Man Armed with a Crossbow aiming it directly in my Face...and the odd thing was...despite the fact he could kill me with that Bolt...i didn't even feel fear...was it because i knew before he could even move that Finger...i would dodge and Kill him?...

"W-w...Who are you!...a...are you a M...w...wait your...a Witcher?...o...oh sorry...i was Scared the Monster came back to Kill off Lyla..." Lyla...so that must have been the Girl's name... "It's ok...but Word of Warning?...Most Monster's can't or Don't Want to Speak...they will kill you Long before you attempt to Ask them if they are a Monster...just Remember that..." The Young Man Nodded his Head before allowing me to come in... "By the Way...there wouldn't Happen to be a Contract on the Monster that's been Attacking your town would it?" "O...of course...the Mayor tried to get a Band of Men to Kill the Beast...but well...you can Probably guess what Happened..."

So the Mayor Attempted to kill the Leshen with the Live's of the Men here...but that Beg's to Differ the Question...who Started the First Attack?...the Leshen?...if so then WHAT Set it off...if it was the Mayor's Men...then that would make sense but that Also Raise's a Problem...what Set THEM off to try and Kill the Leshen?...i could Smell Blood back in the Forest when i saved Lyla...maybe Someone else was with her...and they got killed by it...i better Ask the Mayor For Further Details and to Negotiate a Price...

With that I made my way to what Looked like the Fanciest House there...no doubt the Mayor's...as i knocked on the door i heard Big footsteps...and i was Met with the Fattest Man i have ever Seen...i can Really See what Seven Deadly Sin is Associated with this Man... "Well Well well...a Witcher...i have to admit your Awful Young Looking...i guess those Freak's Started Making more of you..." Ok never Mind...he's a Fat Asshole... "Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth Sir...but i'm here for the Contract on the Monster...can you give me Details on it...?" I Already Knew it was a Leshen but it wouldn't hurt to hear it from the Mayor...plus he might try and Trick me...so i better keep an Eye out for Bullshit if he Spout's it

"Ah Yes...that Horrific Monster Appeared to us a Week Back...it took the Life of one of our Dear Woodcutter's Vernin...when we found his Body...well it wasn't a Pretty sight...3 day's ago i Finally Managed to Convince some of the Local Men to Kill it...but they never returned..." Then Lyla and whoever was with her Entered the Forest...the Leshen must have thought they were going to kill it...and Killed whoever was with Lyla...well it seemed it Started with the Wood Cutter Vernin...did he Cut too Deep into the Forest and right into the Leshen's Territory?...this raised many Questions and nearly no Answer's... "ok...before i Accept...i want to Know how Much i'll be Getting for this..."

"Of Course...i will give you 430 Oren's for Killing this Monster..." That was actually Quite Generous...i began to slowly Nod my Head "Very Well that Seem's Acceptable...first off...where did the Woodcutter Die?"...if i could Establish where his Body was Found...then i will at least Potentially have Track's Left behind by the Leshen... "He Died about a bit Deep into the Forest's Depth's...it's strange...there were Plenty of good Tree's Nearer to us but he insisted on Going deeper..."

With that Contract Accepted i first Started off by going to the Nearest Shopkeeper and Paid around 34 Oren's for 1 Dog Tallow and 5 Mistletoe's...a Leshen was a Relict...and i needed some Relict Oil...finding a Nice Quiet Spot Next to the Town Gate i began to slowly Coat my Silver Sword in the Oil until i was Sure that it would deal some Real Damage to any Relict's...or in this Case the Leshen...

Satisfied at my Result's with the Oil i made Sure to Put it Away in my Pack...then i began to Leave the Town Via the Nearby Gate as i began to Explore the Forest...but the Second i walked right into the forest Depth's i felt the Very Hair's on my neck Stand up...i was Being Watched...by the Leshen?...if so why isn't it Attacking?... Quickly Turning around my Theory was Correct when i saw right beside a Tree was the Very Leshen i had Damaged...i recognised it by the Sword Slash's on it's Chest...but it wasn't attacking me this time? Slowly i kept a Hand on my Silver Sword's Sheath ready to Defend myself if Necessary...but Vesemir Always Told me...not all Monster's are Evil...sometime's it's Humanity that are the Worse Monster's

"Your Not Attacking me?...well this is a Little odd...a Male Leshen...and a Young one at that...i don't suppose you would Care to tell me why your Attacking the Town?..." I Smirked a little bit to myself at my Little Joke...i knew Leshen's couldn't speak so there was no way it could verbally Communicate with me...but my Smirk Disappeared Immediately when the Leshen used a Gesture...the Kind of Gesture you use when you want someone to follow you...

"N...no fucking way...you...know what that Means?..." This Leshen was...Highly Intelligent...even Clearly Using a Gesture...as it began to slowly walk off...i couldn't believe it...i was so shocked i nearly tripped on Nothing...a Leshen actually Knew how to use Gestures...?...this was an Odd Contract...i couldn't help but feel very Intrigued so i began to follow after the Leshen with one Hand Still on my Silver Sword's Sheath...until after a short while the Leshen Stopped at a VERY Peculiar Sight to me...a Human Corpse Impaled on a Tree by Vine's...a Leshen's Work...but Not too far from the Corpse was...a Leshen's Corpse...a Female's...was this Leshen the male's Mate?...or it's Mother?

"Oh Shit...Now i see why you were Attacking the Town...they Killed the Female Leshen...and you wanted to make them Pay for it...but something doesn't make Sense...Back at the Gate...there was Numerous Scratche's...some dating back to a Month Ago...was that you?" The Leshen Stared slowly at me...but then it slowly Began to Nod it's Head...so it actually could understand me...but couldn't Speak...?

"Ok...then that Raise's the Question...WHY did you attack them a Month Ago?...was that when...She Died?" Another Nod from the Male Leshen Confirmed my Suspicion's...so the Mayor Lied to me...the Female Leshen was Killed about a Month ago...Probably by the Mayor or Someone in the Village...and the Male Leshen Wrought with Grief began to Attack...then why did the Mayor tell me the Leshen Attacked them a Week Ago?...Something Happened... "You Don't Mind if i Search the Human Body do you?"

A Shake of it's Head Put me at Ease...as i Began to Search the Human Body...before i found a Letter on his Body... "Vernin there Seem's to be an Exceptional Amount of Wood Deep in the Monster's Territory...Since we Killed it Nearly a Month Ago i want you to go Ahead and Chop down the Wood now that is Gone for good but Be Careful of the Other one Out there" So...the Mayor DID Kill the Leshen...but they were Unaware of the Male Leshen until it began to Attack them out of Rage...

"Shit...you had it Rough...was She Your Mate?..." A Nod of the Leshen's Head Brought a Heavy Sigh out of my Lip's "Well Shit...i'm sorry but i'm contracted for your Head...but i don't think i'm going to do it...the Mayor is a Asshole...but i need Proof of "Killing" you..." An Idea Struck my Head...i just Hoped the Male Leshen Wouldn't attack me since it could clearly Understand me...

"I have an Idea...but...i need the Head of your Mate..." As Soon as i Said that the Leshen Immediately stood up in a Threatening Stance... "I Know i know!...you don't want me to Desecrate the Body...but...i need Money...and i SWEAR to you...i will return her Head...i'll Prove it..." Taking a Huge Risk...i slowly Took my Silver Sword and it's Sheath off my Back...before gently Putting it against a Nearby Tree "There...now i can't Harm you without that Weapon...now please...trust me..."

The Leshen Stared at me then at my Silver Sword...then back at me...before it slowly Stepped away from the female's Corpse...and i politely nodded my head in thank's...before taking out a Knife...as i began to Cut through the Female's Body before taking it's head off... "Ok now Stay here...please...if the Human's See you then they will know i'm Lying..." Not Waiting for an Answer i headed back to the Town Gate before seeing the Young Gatekeeper's Eye's Widen upon seeing the Female Leshen's Head...

"God's Above you Killed the Beast!...c-c-come in!" The Young Man Clearly rushed down to open the Gate...and i was Met with a Public who looked at me in Awe...a few in Disdain and some in Respect...before i headed up to the Mayor's House and Knocked on it...before he opened it up and looked Shocked to see me carrying the Leshen's Head...

"By The God's...what they say of you Witcher's is true...though you are Freak's there truly is no one better suitable to kill Monster's...!" As he Began to get the Money i felt my Hand Shake...this bastard killed the Male Leshen's Mate...i needed Answer's... "It was a Tough Fight...but something caught my Attention...there was a Female Leshen's Body there...it looked like it already Died...you know anything about that?"

"That?...well since the Deed is Done i guess i can tell you...you see the ...Female Leshen did you say?...well the Tree's in it's Territory just so happened to be of a Higher Quality then Most Tree's...with those Kind of Tree's we could Make Better House's...but obviously it didn't want to Leave...so...Me and my most Trusted Men Went and Killed it while it Slept..."

Those Fuckers!?...i knew it...they couldn't kill it openly because they knew it would be Suicidal so they instead kill it while it slept like the Coward's they are...and the Male Leshen Found out... "Ah...fair enough...except you see...this ISN'T The Leshen's Head...it's the One you Killed... i let the Other one Live...because Someone like you?...your the Eviler Monster...and now...i'll Kill YOU...See how you like it?" Slowly unsheathing my Steel Sword the Mayor Surprisingly Rushed to the Door and Managed to open it up Before i Shoved my Sword right into his Heart killing him instantly...in Clear View of the Town...

"O...Oh my God...h...he killed the Mayor...G...GUARDS!" Oh...fuck...Quickly Running out of the Mayor's House i Made it to the Town Square before i got Surrounded by the Local Guard's...even i felt a little Threatened by this Many...but suddenly i heard a Very Familiar Cawing above me...and before i knew it...right Behind me was the Very Same Male Leshen...

"O...oh Shit...i...it's the Beast!?...h...he's tamed it!? F...Fuck Stand your Ground Men!?" I Turned my head to look at the Male Leshen and it saw the Female Leshen's Head tied to my back and it slowly Nodded it's head at me...before suddenly it extended it's...Claw and in it's Claw's was my Silver Sword...it actually Brought me my Sword back...taking it and giving it the Female Leshen's Head in Exchange i Strapped my Silver Sword and it's Sheath onto my back

"Thanks for that...i could use a little Hand here...you wouldn't mind helping me out here would you Buddy?" I was Expecting a Nod of the Head from the Leshen...but what Happened Next Shocked me to my Very Core... "...**YES**..." Holy...fuck...the Leshen SPOKE!?... Shaking my head of the Shocking Fact i Looked over at the Guard's before i Charged Straight at them...While the Male Leshen Disappeared before reappearing behind several Guards and using it's Claw to Basically Destroy them in one Strong Swipe Even Sending one Guard into another's Weapon While i was Busy Clashing with 3 Guards at Once before i Quickly used the Axii Sign on one of them to Stun him before i Decapitated his Head covering Part of my Face in Blood

"O...oh FUCK!?...t...they are Both Monster's!" Seeing the Horrifying Sight before them...several guard's Made a Break for it...but the Veteran Guard's actually put up a Decent Fight with their Swordplay...until the Leshen Caused Vine's to Appear out of the Earth and Impale the Guard's Attacking me as i gave it a Nod of thanks before suddenly once again...i felt Focused...as if i wasn't in Danger...and i felt calm...Before Suddenly i rushed forward and with Incredible Precision i managed to Kill 5 Guards in Less then 3 Second's by Attacking their Obvious Weak Spot's in their Defence's...

Nearly 5 minutes of Absolute Slaughter...the Leshen and i Stood Triumphant against the Guard's...most were Dead...and most ran...but i could see the Terrified look in the Townspeople's Eye's...without Any word i headed up to the Mayor's House again...before i checked his Corpse for the Money i was Owed...but i was Also Pissed...when i discovered the fucker had 2,000 Oren's...when he was going to pay me with 400...so i took all his money...he wasn't going to use it...

With that out of the way...i began to Leave until i saw the Male Leshen Standing outside the Door... "...**Thank**...**You**"...it looked down at me...and i was nearly Positive it seemed...Happy... "Ah it's ok...i did Swear i would return your Mate's Head back to you...and i'm not the Kind of Man who would Break a Promise...i guess i have to Leave...i need to Look for a Elf Named Citel anyway...it was...nice meeting you i guess" with that i Moved Past the Leshen to the Gate...and once i left i saw it once again near the Gate...

"**Seen...Her**" My Eye's Widened Heavily as i looked up at the Male Leshen with Shock in my eye's...it Saw Her? "W...Where did you see her?!...how Long Ago!...Please tell me!" The Leshen then Slowly Raised it's Claw and Pointed in the Direction of the Forest...or rather...the East Section of the Forest "**There...Left...Headed...for...Unknown" **Damn it...she was Here underneath my Nose and i didn't even know!..."Well thank you very much then...i never thought i would be Talking with a Leshen of all things...umm no offence of course...i guess i'll go and find her now"

**"I...Come...With"** My Eyes widened even more when i heard what the Leshen had Said...it wanted to come with me?...well Shit...never heard of a Witcher and a Leshen Teaming up...but Hell it mean's i won't need to worry about Most Creature's Attacking me in the Wood's if i got the Help of a Male Leshen... "well umm...yeah sure i guess...i can't believe i just made Friend's with a Leshen...do you...have a Name or Anything?" The Leshen Slowly Shook it's Head...

"Hmm...well i guess i'll name you...Hara...how's that..." Hara then slowly Tilted his Head for a Second before slowly Nodding **"I...Like...Me...Hara"** Well Shit...now i just named a Leshen...will Wonder's Never Cease?... "Alright then Hara...please...go on and Lead the way to where you Last Saw Citel...i need to find her...it's important"

With that Hara Began to Disappear for a second...then he reappeared in front of me...just without the Female Leshen's Head...Perhaps he buried her or whatever it is Leshen's do for their Dead...after that...He Began to walk off with me in Tow...i never thought i would encounter and Befriend a Monster...much Less a Leshen on My First Contract...well...i better hope there would be some Track's Citel would Leave me at this Place Hara had Seen her at...don't worry Citel...i'm coming

* * *

**Well this took me almost no time to make...usually a week or two if i'm busy with college but i got this done in Record time Man!...i know no such Quest is done in the Witcher Game's with a Leshen being Befriended but to be fair i kinda think they are Freaking cool...if you guy's think i'm batshit insane fair enough but i hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Truth

**Author's Note**

**Whats up Guys?!~ Sorry this one took a little longer then Usual to make.. for some odd reason my Internet wasn't working right when i was trying to make a Fanfiction so i had to Change Tactic's and Use my own Phone to Help me Type it up although its much Slower then when i Use a Keyboard on a Laptop or PC so i Am Truly Sorry but i HOPE you forgive me and to make it up to you i'm going to try and make this Chapter and the Chapter's afterwards Much Better!...Be Warned...this Chapter has Mention of Rape...soooo...Yeah...Don't hold it against me? ^^; but i've left a little Surprise down there for you involving Leon and his Personality...you'll know it when you see it...i hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Shocking Truth/My POV**

Trailing after Hara was Rather Odd i had to Admit because well...if you told me when i was training at Kaer Morhen that i would be following after a Leshen and a TALKING One at that i would probably be laughing in your face right now because i wasn't Expecting to run into a Intelligent Leshen Especially since no known Record's of any Intelligent or even Speaking Leshen's Existed in the World, Although to be Fair Maybe it was More Our Fault really...We Always try and Kill Most Monster's that are Evil but Since No one had ever Attempted to Communicate with a Leshen we never knew if they could even Speak...or Maybe Hara was a Abnormality...Maybe his Mate could Talk but suddenly i cannot Ask her After the Mayor and his Corrupt Men Killed Hara's Mate...so For all i know Hara is the only known Leshen in Existence that could Actually Talk

**"Leon...Quiet?"** I Looked up to Hara Still Walking Forward but he wasn't Looking at me...Perhaps he had Noticed i was Quiet throughout Most of the Walk and wanted to Strike up a Conversation...another thing to chalk up to the Leshen's Intelligence...he wanted to Start a Conversation...i guess i could indulge him at the very least... "Yeah...Sorry about that Hara...i was Just Thinking...about you Actually...i mean no offence but...you are literally a Extraordinary Find in the History of Monster's...umm no offence of Course Hara but i have to wonder...did you always knew you could talk...did you Try?...could your Mate Speak like you?...i'm...sorry if you don't wish to answer that Last Question if it's...too Much to ask of you Hara..."

**"...No...she...Couldn't"** So...Hara was the Only Leshen out of the Pair who could Speak...so...that Raise's the Question...HOW Could he Speak?...he was a Young Leshen...maybe Quite a few Decade's Old...so did whatever Created him Grant him the Ability to Speak or was it Just something Unique about him?...yeah like i'm one to talk...i Survived the Witcher Trial's with only completing One Trial and Somehow can Visit Another World in my Sleep and Interact with People in Tir Na Lia...so i guess some thing's are Just a Mystery...

**"We...Approach...Last...Seen Spot...of...Citel"** Judging by Hara's Vocabulary...He mean's we were Approaching the Spot where he had Last Seen Citel...now i didn't want to say i didn't Trust the Friendly Leshen Considering he Had my Back when i was fighting the Mayor's Guard's...and helped me Defend myself and kill them...but i never told him what Citel Looked like...all i knew was that she was Quite Stunning Looking...and Luscious Brunette Hair...but to be completely fair Any Number of Elf Women in the World could be Beautiful and Have Brunette Hair and that really wouldn't help me out...so Either Hara Knew this Elf Woman was Citel by Maybe her Muttering her Name or Something?...or did he Instinctively know who she was?...if so then once again just HOW was Hara so...Unique?

Not too Long Later we had Reached the Place Hara Spoke of...or rather he Suddenly Stopped at what Seemed to be a Abandoned Elven Ruin...to the Naked Eye it looked like Nothing out of the Ordinary...but my Eye's Saw Something Else...i saw Footprint's...As i Crouched down to Examine the Footprint's i could tell they were Made by a Woman at Least...but what Struck me as Odd was that the Print's Indicated the Woman was Barefoot...so she wasn't wearing any Shoe's or Footwear...out here in the Middle of the Woods?...yeah this was really Suspicious...

"Hara...this Woman you saw...if it was Citel...i'm not...i'm not doubting you of course but...how can you be Sure that...well this was Citel?" I really didn't want to sound like i was Doubting him but still...even so Close to Human Civilisation...an Aen Elle Elf Out here in Another world?...i know Eredin Commanded the White Hunt from what Thomas and Citel told of me in my Short time Training while i was Becoming a Witcher...but i don't think Citel has the Power to Travel between World's...so the Question is...How did she Get here?...Eredin?..

"Hmm...so a Woman has Been Here...Humanoid at least...but Barefoot?...this is Rather Odd i must admit...perhap's...she came to this world Via Portal?...if so..." My Thinking out Loud was Distracted when i noticed something Silver in the Dirt...Digging with my Hands for a few second's revealed what it was...Some Shoe's?...as i picked them up i looked on in Shock when i saw Something else Hidden beneath the Shoe's...

"A School of the Wolf Medallion!" Quickly picking it up...i determined by it Vibrating...that it was the Real Deal...but why was it Hidden beneath a Pair of Shoe's...was the Shoe's Citel's?...and if so then how the hell did she find a Medallion...?...well i won't complain at least as i began to put on around my neck...but what was weird was...i felt...Complete...a Witcher need's to be Identified by their Eye's...their Sword's...and their Medallion...and my Look was Complete...

**"Find...Good?"** I looked over at Hara and nodded...but i looked back at the Footprint's...and began slowly but surely following them through the forest...thankfully due to Hara being with me...the Forest's Wolf's and other such Creature's Avoided us while i began to continue to follow the Female's Track's...until i saw what seemed to lead out to a Road...where two Guard's currently were...Curious...

"Hara Stay here...if the Guard's see you...they will surely try to kill us...let me see if i can get some Information out of..." Before i could finish i turned my head and saw Hara had Already Disappeared but i could feel his Presence Watching me...it felt good at least...so taking a deep breath i headed out to see the Guard's at least...and hope to god they knew anything about Citel...or whoever i was tracking...

"So then i told them...sod off i'm conducting a Thorough investigation of your Wine's Taste!...and i may or may not have had a little Taste of their Daughter while i was at it Hahahaha~" Oh fuck...now i was already regretting this...a Rapist and a Asshole...Fan...fucking...tastic... "Excuse me..!...you wouldn't happen to have Seen a Elf Woman pass through here quite Recently?...she would have been Barefoot i guess and clearly not know where she is?"

"Hmmm...hey Jerry Don't that Sound like the Wench the Captain and the boy's Found 'bout a half day ago?"...my Warning Bell's were going off in my head...but i had to reign in my Anger at what this Could Potentially mean... "Oh?...did you by any chance Happen to See this Woman for yourself's?..." The Guard Named Jerry seemed to rub his Chin with his Metal Gauntlet...but to be honest...just Imagining what this "Captain" Could be doing to Either Citel...or a Innocent Woman just Began to Piss me off...was this what Geralt and the Other Witcher's Had to Deal with?...

"Now well i think i might have...but then again i think my mind's fuzzy...a Hundred Oren's might Refresh it...~" A Small Smirk Appeared on Jerry's Lip's...i had Money to Spend but i wasn't giving a fucking Copper to them...Using the Axii Sign i Manipulated the Asshole's Mind "Nah...you'll tell me out of the Kindness of your Own heart...Now...Did you see this Woman?"

"...Aye...the Captain Took her...she was Resisting...Saying something about a "Leon"...said she needed to wait for him to find her...but the Captain Didn't care...said he was going to make her Forget about this Kid she wouldn't shut up about"...i felt Sick...was the Captain...going to Rape Citel!?...i felt myself Shake...out of Pure Anger...as i Suddenly Pulled out my Steel Sword and with a Scream i Cut Jerry's Head Clean off Terrifying the Other Guard as he Ended up Tripping to the ground as i stood hovering above him with my Steel Sword Covered in Blood...

"O...Oh Fuck...y...you fucking Freak!?...i should have seen you were a Witcher...y...you fucking killed him!?...he told you what you wanted to know..." I Silenced him by kicking his Face with my Foot and i just Spoke with an Ominous Tone in my Voice... "Now...you better fucking tell me...where your Captain is...so i can go slaughter him and the other's...but i'll let you live...or else i'll torture you to death..."

"A...Alright...t...there's a Small Ruined Castle about 20 minute's down the Road...p...please that's all i know i swear!...w...we are mostly just the Perimeter Guards i swear?!"...i didn't need to know he was telling the truth at least...which mean's that this Castle could contain an Unknown Number of Enemy's including this Captain of their's...slowly i began to sheath my Steel sword and walk away...but i slowly stopped and much to the Guard's Horror...a Terrifying Smirk appeared on my face as Suddenly a Vine Wrapped Around his Leg forcing him to the Forest...as i saw Hara there...and a Pack of Wolve's who Eager Teared Apart the Guard as i continued to walk

"I Said i would Let you Live...but i never said Anything about my Friend Hara..." Was it Bad i felt a little good at Killing those Two?...a little...but to be honest...i was only 12 year's old...and back when i killed the Mayor...i didn't feel Good...but now?...i hated to admit it but...it felt good to kill them... **"Save...Citel?"** I Nodded my head but i looked up at the Sky when i felt the Rain Began to Drip onto my face...and as we continued to walk...i saw the Ruined Castle in Sight...and a Bit of The Guard's at the Entrance...as i slowly Began to Unsheath my Steel Sword once more...only one thought Went through my Mind at that time...

**SAVE CITEL**

* * *

**Citel's POV**

How long has it been?...it feels like Week's when it's barely been a day...but the Men have Already Defiled me numerous Time's...clearly Taking Pleasure in the fact i couldn't fight back due to the Shackle's they Put on me...the only thing honestly keeping me Sane...was Seeing Leon once more...hopefully...hopefully he wouldn't mind seeing me So Broken...

"Alright Lad's that's Enough...it's starting to get no fun if she's not Resisting Anymore...we will dispose of her soon...may hap's we can find Another Wench to...Satisfy us at the very least~" That Immediately Made my eye's Widen! they were planning on killing me...!?...all those Year's...i spent in Tir Na Lia...enduring Eredin's Abuse...until Leon's Birth...and i was going to Die...before i could even Say "Thank you" to him...?...this truly is a Cruel World Leon's Kind Inhabit...i'm sorry Leon...please forgive me...

Suddenly a Horrific Scream was Heard Echoing throughout the Castle...it was a Human Scream...something deep in my heart knew i was right then Suddenly a Huge Explosion was Heard and Shook the Castle as Hope Filled my Heart...and there was only One Person who could Possibly be here to save me...the tear's i never knew i was containing was beginning to fall down to the Cold Floor...i'm here...i'm here Leon!...i knew you would be here to save me...once again!

* * *

**My POV**

Slash...Slash...Parry...Slash...Cut...Decapitate...Kill...Kill...Kill...**KILL** i Kill my Way throughout the Castle...Hara was Off Causing a Distraction...no doubt Causing that Explosion...i hated to admit it but these Guard's were Actually a Little Better then The Corrupt Mayor's Guard's...they Actually managed to Hit me a Couple of Time's...but i didn't care about that...i Had to save Citel...damn my Body...the Pain was Hurting i wouldn't Lie...but i Will **Save** Her...no matter what...as i Began to Move Around a Corrider i was Spotted by a Random Soldier

"OI Lad's it's 'im! He's H...!?" A Dagger Straight through the Face Shut Him up but i knew the other's heard him...i hated to admit it but hearing the Numerous Footstep's...it sounded like 5...no...6 Soldier's in Armour...i was Outnumbered...Yet...just like The Time's Before i felt Calm...all unnecessary Thought's had left my Head...as i Passed a Mirror...my eye's Widened when my Reflection showed Something Truly Shocking...my Eye's Were No Longer Cat Like...they weren't a Witcher's...they were...they were my Original Blue Eye's...But Somehow i knew...they were Something Else...as i looked down at my Wound's...they were Gone...As if i Regenerated...?

"What the Hell is Happening to me?...did this Happen Every other time i Acted like this?..." Before my thoughts could continue i noticed a Figure in the Mirror's Reflection and Almost Immediately my Head Moved to the Right...and Luckily it did otherwise my Head would have been Hit by a Arrow as i slowly Turned my head to see the 6 Men...who looked Shocked i was Able to Dodge their Arrow...but none of that Mattered as before their Archer could even Reload i was Upon them and Slaughtered through half of them with Such Speed it was as if a Vampire was here in my Place as i attempted to take down the Archer but a Soldier with a Shield Blocked my Attack but he Couldn't Protect his Face from my Fist which shocked both me and the Other Men when his Face just...Burst open from my Fist's Strike...

Taking the Initiate One of the Final Soldier's Actually Pierced my Right Lung with his Sword...yet...it didn't hurt...or rather...i didn't care about the Pain...what i cared about...**Was Killing these Pathetic Human's~** As i felt myself move forward allowing the Soldier's Sword to Actually Pierce through my back until he actually let go of the Weapon...when he realised with Horror i wasn't going down Easily...

**"What's the Problem~?...did you really Think that was going to kill me that Easily~? oh such a Cute Attempt...but i am more then a Match for you Pathetic Insect's"** t...that wasn't...me Speaking...was it?...i sounded...weird...no wait...i didn't speak!?...what the fuck is going on!?

**"Oh this is Cute...~...you think you can kill me...no matter...Allow me to Return the Favour tenfold"** Suddenly my Body Moved on it's Own Before almost immediately both the Final Soldier and the Archer were Completely Headless...and their Headless body's Fell to the floor...as i continued onward...but a Terrifying thought was Still in my head...was i no Longer in control of my own Body?...was Something Possessing my Body now?...

**"OHHHHH CAPTAIN~~~~~! I'm hunting for youuuuuu~~~...it's time for a Human to meet...a REAL Monster...Come out come out Wherever you are~~~"** It's official...this wasn't ME...or if it was...it was a Part of me i never expected to appear...was it like this whenever i Was...Calm Before?...no...it wasn't...maybe whatever this is...Grew Stronger from me Using it...often enough until it Actually Controlled my body...or am i thinking too much about this?...

**"Your Thinking too much About this Leon...You Already know What...or WHO i am Deep Down in your heart...i am You after all~...now Shhhh...let's Save Citel..."** D...Dear God...it's Me?...this is all my doing?...i felt Sick to my Stomach...So...when i felt Good after killing those Two Guard's...was that...this Personality of me influencing me?...oh god...

After a Short while "I" Continued to move forward until "I" Heard a Voice coming deep Within a Room...but when "I" had opened it Suddenly another Sword **Dared to attack me...so i made sure to Slice off the Opponent's Arm with Impressive Speed...until i Realised it was the Very Captain himself...what Joy~**

**"Well Well Well Captain...i believe i was calling you...now..." My Eye's looked forward to see Citel...cuffed up...this Insect Actually Dared to Lay a Finger on her?...no...her Clothe's and...the Bruise's around her Thigh's...Indicated...Suddenly i grabbed the Captain by the Neck and Lifted him Effortlessly off the Floor as i pulled him Close to me...**

**"Captain...i'll only ask once...did you...or did you not...Rape this Lovely Woman right here?..."**** Seeing the Fear in his eye's told me enough...so rather then waiting on him to "Explain" i Swiftly threw him to the Ground Before Using my Sword to Slice right through his Ball's...before Stomping my Foot down on his forehead and a Triumphant Smirk Worked it's way up my lip's... "Bye bye~" And with that...i Pierced his Tiny Brain with my Sword Killing the Filth Immediately...and pulling my Sword out of his Disgusting Body i Wiped it Clean...before walking over and Freeing Citel...**

**"Fear not Citel...i am here...those Disgusting Human's can't touch you Anymore..." I Noticed her eye's look at me in Shock...as if she was Surprised at Something...** "Le...no...it's already Happened...Please...Please Let me Talk with Leon..." **she...wished to talk with...the Other me?...Very well...**

Oh God...!?...that felt...Weird...like...i was Being Shut out from...EVERYTHING... "C...Citel?...are you Ok?!..." Her eye's looked on with Happiness as she slowly Reached up and Touched my Cheek as if...Checking if it Really WAS me...to be honest after everything that had happened to me recently...i can't really blame her for wanting confirmation... "Yes...i am Much Better now that you are here Leon...i knew you would save me...just like before..." Almost Immediately i found us Right Outside the Castle...it seemed Citel used some Magic to teleport us outside...but she nearly fell limp in my Arm's

"Citel!...Please don't die on me...!..." I saw Some Remaining Soldier's But i couldn't attack AND Protect Citel...but thankfully i didn't Need to when i saw a Familiar Leshen Immediately Take the Arrow's to it's Chest but Clearly it didn't work as Hara then Immediately with a Large Swipe Killed the Remaining Soldier's...and i felt Citel Stir in my Arm's...so without further Ado...we Retreated back to the Forest's Away from Human Contact as i Left Citel with Hara Watching over her...as i Quickly Gathered Firewood to Make a Campfire...then After seeing Citel Awaken by the time i got back...i let her drink my Water...as i smiled over at her

"It's good to see that you are Alive...but Citel...i have to ask...how are you here in my world...you aren't Supposed to be here..." Citel Looked at me...with...Shame on her face?...did she do something wrong?... "It was Eredin...he Figured out the Truth of you...he Desire's to find not only Ciri...but you as Well...But mostly his Focus is on you Right now After Learning you were in Tir La Nia..."

"...W...Wait...Ciri?...what's Ciri got to do with Eredin...?...and why doe's he Desire to find me?"... Could it be because of my Vision?...Can Eredin See the future as well?... "He...Desire's...the Blood of Lara Dorren...the Power of the Elder Blood...to Transcend Space and Time...All the Female Descendant's of Lara...have the Power to Travel Between World's...to place's Beyond our Comprehension...While a Few Elven Sage's can do something Similar...the Blood of Lara Dorren are able to do it Almost Impossibly Better then even the Most Seasoned Elven Sage...and Cirilla...is the Latest Descendant of her..."

"...my God...so Ciri can Travel between Worlds...like me?...but then why doe's Eredin want me then?..." Just Like before...i saw Shame on Citel's Face...but something Deep Stirred in my heart...as if i already knew the Answer... "He Want's you...because you Carry the Blood of Lara Dorren within you as well Leon...but you aren't Related to her or Ciri though..."

...it was as if Time itself had Stopped...my voice tried to Escape my throat but it wouldn't work...Citel took that Cue to Continue... "The reason why is because...you are Not Human...you are an Elf...an Aen Elle...but as you can see...you are Clearly Human...that...was my Doing to be honest...i was the one who created you...in a way...i am like your Mother...but your Father...he is..."

"STOP...i...i'm not an Elf...i...i mean no offence of course...b...but i'm HUMAN...i...i am Human...i was born Human...i...i'll DIE a Human...!?" **We...are Not Human Leon...or Rather...I'm Not a Human like you...** "AND YOU SHUT UP!?...W...Whoever you ARE?!..."... "Leon...you are Speaking to yourself...the Elf Leon..." **Please...just Listen to her...i wish not to harm you...or Her...** "...go on Citel..."

"...you were Supposed to be a Way of Making the Perfect Soldier...Capable of Besting Anything and Anyone...Under Eredin's Control...to be honest though...your birth was...a Miracle itself...but you weren't the first...we Tried 379 Attempt's to Make you...but every time we tried...a Baby was Made...and it was either Deformed...or...not having any kind of Latent Magic...as the Week's went by...i knew you wouldn't be Born without Help...so...i Stole Something from a Elven Sage Named Avallac'h...the Blood of Lara Dorren...the 3 Baby's before you showed Promise...but they died hour's after birth...then you were Born...you were so...Adorable...but your father..."

"My Father...who was he...who is he...?"... "**Our Father...is Eredin Breacc Glas..."** "Your Father...is Eredin Leon...you are the Son...of the King of the Wild Hunt...you Carry his Blood...and the Blood of Lara Dorren within you...He Want's you...to become King of the Aen Elle...and Rule everything...including your World and Tir La Nia...as long as he Control's you of course..."

No...No...no no no no nO NO NO NO!? Immediately i stood up with Complete Anger in my Face "NO NO NO?! I AM NOT THAT SON OF A BITCH'S OFFSPRING?! I...I...i am my own Person...i...i'm not his Fucking Son Citel!?...i...it can't be..." i looked over at Citel with Actual Tear's flowing down my cheek's

"Then Believe i am your mother then...but the truth is...Eredin...is your one and only father..."...i honestly couldn't believe it...all this time...Eredin...the leader of the Wild Hunt...who i saw in my Vision would Kill me...was my own Flesh and Blood Father...and he Want's me...to...be a King of everything...i felt sick...i felt very...very sick...

"I...i can't believe this...so...what about...this...Thing that Keep's Happening to me...i always feel calm...and able to move at impossible Speed's...even Regenerate Wound's...is that part of me Being the Perfect Soldier..." i saw Citel Slowly Nod her Head "Yes...it's a Part of Lara Dorren's Blood Affecting your Body...it seem's your Power is more Combat based...you can Still Travel Between World's but not as good as Ciri could be...not without extensive Training...but yes...you are The Most Lethal Human or Aen Elle in Physical Combat to Date...magical Matter however...i have yet to see...but because of your Power...and the fact you aren't a Descendant of Lara Dorren...when you were Born you were in Constant Pain...the same happened with the other 3 Baby's...but...it seem's your Mind Split itself...one believed it was Human...while the Other one know's the Truth..."

"So then...how did i come to this world if i was An Aen Elle?..." Shame once again appeared on Citel's Face... "That was my doing...i am A Sage...Or Aen Saevhern...so i can travel between world's...i left you here...to be found by the Witcher's...at the Age of 3...just outside Kaer Morhen...your Lucky Eskel Found you...he's a good Friend..." Yeah...yeah he is...

"So...now what do we do Citel?...Overthrow my Father and save the world's or some bullshit like that?...i'm only 12...i don't know anything about This...i'm Useless..."... Suddenly i heard the Creaking of Hara's Movement as he looked over at me... **"No...You...Friend...Not...Useless...You...Helped...Me...that...Proof..."** Hara...

"Well it seem's someone doesn't think your Useless...but the first course of Action...is to Learn your Power's...you are Unique...Ciri can Beat you in Travelling between World's...but in Combat you can Potentially Turn the Table's...so let us See what your Strength's and Weakness's are Leon...get some Rest please...and don't try to think of Tir Na Lia...we can't risk Eredin finding you..."... with that...Citel had managed to effortlessly fall asleep against a Nearby Tree...to be fair she was chained up in a Ruined Castle...and Defiled by Human's so...yeah...

**"I...am Sorry that i kept this from you Leon...i never thought meeting you in your mind would do this to you..."** Wait a minute...my Mind...your...Thomas?!... **"Yes...but obviously that is not my Name...it is Leon just like you...Citel Named us...a Name...that sounded more Human then Elven...i...hope you forgive me..."** Well...sure...thanks for keeping me safe...Leon...This feel's weird... **"Imagine how it sounds to me when your thinking...i can hear it loud and Clear...but...whatever happen's...we Decide our Destiny...as one True Leon...Deal?" **...Deal...now Let's Get Some Sleep...i want to see just what exactly we are fully capable of... "Good Night Hara..." **"Good...Night...Leon...and Leon..."..."Good Night Hara..."**

With that i Leaned against a Tree and slowly Closed my eye's... **And Felt Happy that we Accepted each Other** And i Thought to myself...did Ciri have something Similar to her...**Doubtful...but then Again we are Unique...** With those Question's in mind i Began to Sleep...**My Thought's drifted off to Ciri...was she ok...i just hoped that i could Protect her from Eredin...no...** WE will **Protect her **From Eredin...

* * *

**Welllll Shiiitttttt i hope this was a Rather Interesting Chapter for you Lot~ it was for me and i hope you enjoyed this Little Plot twist i left for you...Leon is Eredin's Son!?...and technically Heir to the Throne of Tir La Nia...but then Again Eredin hasn't Killed The Current King yet so yeah...but we will see what happens later on...soooo i hope you enjoyed this Chapter...please tell me if i was good or trash at this one~!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

**Author's Note**

**Alright Lady's and Witcher's let's get Going with Chapter 7...nahhhhh I gotta Admit when i first Created this Fanfic i was honestly doing it mostly for myself because i wanted to see just what i could come up with and TRY to stay as Loyal to the Story as i could...but after a month of this and review's from some like Arthurshade and even other's following and Favourite this Story i understood you guy's really like this and i really hope you like the Original Character's such as Hara and Citel i brought forth into this Story and even our Dear Protagonist himself...oh trust me i have a few Plans Involved~...thank you all very much for indulging me this far...i won't keep you from Chapter 7 now Ta Ta~**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thank you...**

It Hadn't even been nearly a Day After Hearing the truth...i...**We...** I was the Son of Eredin...the King of the Wild Hunt which made me an Elf...when i asked Citel the Following Morning about if i was an Elf then why did i look like a Human?...Apparently she needed me to have the Physiology of something that was Diverse yet quite Resilient and Hardy...so Human's were a Good Choice honestly...but she also had the Extra Challenge's of Giving me the Lifespan of a Elf AND Making sure i could Survive being Given Lara Dorren's Blood...so all in all it was a Miracle...so Basically i am a Elf who Look's like a Human...and i have the Lifespan of a Elf's AND a Witcher's so i could potentially Live even Longer then a Average Elf...and i was Made to be the perfect Soldier and have the Witcher Trait's passed onto me by the Trial of the Grasses...and apparently my Mind Split due to the Immense Pain of Moulding me into the Perfect Solider...while i talked in my mind...ironically to myself...i could see...The..."Elf" Me appear in front of me Leaning against a Tree...it appeared Hara and Citel couldn't see him...

**Giving Birth to you...the "Human" Me...then once you Awakened to who you were really were After Slaying that Slyzard to Protect Eskel...i had Began to meet you in his Form...since i believed you would be far more comfortable talking to and Training with his Form...then soon after we Met...Citel in Tir Na Lia...and then soon after...i appeared to you in your human form...or well...our form...then...well...you know the Rest...**

That i do...while i do understand that you take control of my body at time's to protect me...we have to make sure we get Stronger...if we really do have this Power...we must use it...to protect everyone...i...WE Must do this...**You would use Such Power to protect...?...but what About Eredin...our father?...we Both know he won't Let us go free...either he come's after us...or...** He Won't touch Ciri...i won't let him...i'll cut every fucking finger off his hand's so he can't even touch her...

**Struck a nerve did i?...well it is true he could potentially go after Her...think about it...if we can Travel to World's in our Sleep and Physically Go there even while our body's Sleep...Imagine what Someone as Natural as Ciri could Pull off...imagining that would be quite Alluring to someone like our father...we only saw her at a Young Age...Imagine her Older...** Our Father...will not even lay a finger on her... "HE WON'T!" Suddenly i slammed my fist right into a Random Tree watching it Creak and Groan at the Sudden Punch and even a Few Part's of it Broke off from my Punch as i turned to look right at Hara who was looking at me...Citel was Still Sleeping so thankfully she didn't hear me...

"It's...it's nothing Hara...just...please ignore what you saw..."... **"I...wish...Help...Leon..."** i Know Hara...but forgive me...this is my Problem and i don't want you to get Mixed up in it...your a good friend...for a Leshen Obviously but... "Thanks Hara but...this is my problem to solve...i can't involve you or Citel...don't tell her please..." I looked down at my Hand and watched a small trickle of blood Go down my Knuckle's...looking at the Blood only Served to Remind me that i was Eredin's Blood...he was my...**Our** Father...

It took a mere hour but finally Citel began to Stir as i was Actually Meditating in front of Hara...but my Witcher Sense's heard her Heartbeat increase a bit faster then normal so i knew she was Awake but i didn't open my eye's at the very least or even move from my Meditation Pose "I see you are Awake now Citel...i hope your Sleep was peaceful at the very least?" I couldn't see her...but i guess i could...FEEL it...well...i felt her Begin to Smile a little bit as i then felt a Hand Touch my Face...obviously her...

"Why yes i did my Dear Leon...and i hope your's was?"...it was...but i must have Frowned because i could hear her Tone Change Differently as i slowly opened my eye's to look at her... "i...had a talk with...well Myself...and...well we now know...that Ciri has Lara Dorren's Blood...and is her Natural Descendant...which Mean's Eredin will come after her as well...that...Enraged me and i hit...a Tree..."...her Reaction was of course Confusion but upon realizing what was going on it turned to that of Concern

"I...i'm sorry Leon...i guess it really is hard...finding out Eredin is your father..."... "Did...he ever wanted me?...not...not as a Weapon...but...but as a Genuine Father wanting his Son?..."...Citel's Silence told me everything...that son of a bitch probably didn't care if i was his son but all he cared about would be the fact if i was gullible enough he would manipulate me...or worse...go for Ciri...the very thought of that Made my Very Blood Boil...he wouldn't **Dare Touch her...or i will Destroy his Entire Lineage...including me if Need be**

"Well...we should go Ahead with Training for my...Power's..." With that i stood up...Silently Walking off...before i found myself at a Grassy Knoll at the Edge of the Forest...and as i did...i saw the Other Me Appear beside me...as i slowly looked over at him...and he did the exact same thing...Neither of us Speaking...until he finally Broke the Ice...

**"We need to Unlock our power Leon...if not to kill our father...then at least to PROTECT CIRI!"** He was infuriated at the very least...and perhaps he was right...can i really protect Ciri from Eredin like this?...even if i did fight and kill him...how long until someone else or even someone worse just replace's Eredin...i need...i need to...**Erase all the Wild Hunt from the Existence of Tir Na Lia** NO!?...i...i won't kill them!?...i...i just want to stop them...!?

**"But they will Hunt us to the End's of the World itself...or to other world's even if we learn the Power!...we need to take a Stand and Fight them!"** "NO!?...i...i won't...i don't want to be involved in anything further!?...i...i'm only 12 years old for fuck's sake!?...and now the fact i've been told i'm an ELF?!...i have a Power inside my Blood that allows me to travel to World's beyond my Comprehension...and that my FATHER is a son of a bitch who never wanted me...only my BLOOD!?...how the FUCK do you expect me to even comprehend all that and Fight a Whole Army of Elf's!? HUH!? FUCKING TELL ME THAT BECAUSE I AM SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD FUCKING DO!"

**I looked over at Leon in Shock...as through his Rant...Tear's began to flow down his Cheek...and in truth...it hurt to see it...i...pushed him too far...he was beginning to Break...rightfully so...becoming a witcher...learning his True Heritage...and the fact the world rest's on his Shoulder's...and that he has a terrifyingly powerful...power locked in his Vein's...it was...too much...i know i should console him...but i was right...if we didn't do this...Eredin...our sick father...would send his force's after Ciri instead...i...WE Won't let her come to Harm...**

"I...i don't want this...i want to...i...i want to live a Normal life...i...i don't want to die...i just want to live NORMALLY...is that so much to ask for?..." **It isn't...but people like us...we don't live Normal Life's...it's Sadly Just Not Possible i'm Afraid Leon...our power makes it so that no matter what...there will always be someone seeking to either Kill or Manipulate us...it's sad but i'm afraid it is true...**

I looked over at Him...he was rather quiet which in all honesty unnerved me...but before either he or i could say anything...i could hear Citel Coming...i then quickly began to wipe my eye's...before making sure i didn't look like i was just crying...as i coughed a little bit to make it look like i just had a bit of a bad cough when i looked over at Citel

"Ah...Ahem...Sorry just a bad cough...a...anyway...where should we start Citel...?"... "Well for Starter's...your power seem's to Manifest itself when your in a Dire Situation...or when you Allow...the other you Control of your body...perhaps it's more Effective in his St..."... "NO!...i...i want to do this by myself...even if it take's Week's...i n...want to Learn it...as a HUMAN...not an Elf..." Citel Looked at me almost Suspiciously but she Shrugged it off thankfully...

"Very Well then...i have Very Little on the Elder Blood...truth be told Avallac'h is more Knowledgeable then me on this...he...ha...he has an Unnatural Obsession with Lara Dorren's Ancestry...i don't know why though to be completely honest...anyway...Imagine a Ocean...not just Any Ocean...the Biggest Ocean you can Imagine..." At her Behest i began to close my eye's and began to imagine such a Ocean...

"Now...imagine you are right there in the Middle of the Ocean...not Drowning but just Floating in it...you can't Swim...but you need to Learn how to...it's almost like..."... "Like the Ocean is...Pulling my Feet with it...i...i feel...SOMETHING...but...it Scare's me..."** It Scare's me as Well Leon but...it's OUR Power...we need to learn it...PLEASE!** Ignoring my Other self's Pleading...i could actually feel something deep inside my Body...Moving?

Before i knew it...i could feel...the very Ground Shake and tremble...but it wasn't anything Subterranean...i...it was ME...as i tried deeply to think of that Movement...Suddenly in the Ocean Appeared...a Ship...but...a Ship can't appear in my Mind...then suddenly a Person looked over the Ship...and to my Utter Horror...it was HIM...Eredin...my father just Looking at me...i...i knew it wasn't real b...but suddenly i felt Cold...s...so cold...

...it shouldn't be possible...but next...instead of the Ocean...i found Myself Back at Kaer Morhen...i could see it was...Abandoned?...w...was there no one there?...as i begin to Explore...i suddenly stopped when i felt a Presence behind me...and i turned around to see...Me?...no...it was the Me that had Fought Eredin in my Dream's?!...

"Hi There Leon...i know what your trying to do...truthfully your not doing too bad...but...how do i put this...the power work's differently for us...rather then it would for Ciri...Citel was Partly right...it doe's with Both of you...the Human Leon...and Elf Leon...but it has to be a Desire...and come from the Heart...you can't Second Guess it...you HAVE to be sure this is what you want..." Before i could even speak...he disappeared...

...and just like that...i was Outside Kaer Morhen...right at it's Entrance...as i looked over at Ciri...right there...as the Rain Began to pour down on the both of us...neither of us Moved...we didn't want to...either this was real...or Another Illusion...and to be honest...i don't think i would care if she was an Illusion...as long as i could...hold her...

"Ciri...i...i'm sorry...i thought...i thought i could handle this Kind of Thing Alone...but ...little did i know...that this Journey would be Longer then i Expected...now...now i have to do this...i will save us all but...i'm scared...i really am...i'm just a Child...i...i don't want to die...i don't...i don't..."

"Oh Leon...dear Sweet Leon..." My eye's widened when i heard another Voice...a...Beautiful Voice...as i looked over at Ciri...as a Beautiful Woman Appeared right beside her...but i had nearly Widened my eye's when i saw...they ...were one and the same Ciri!?...and the...Older Ciri...she walked toward's me as did...the True Ciri?...and the both of them Placed a...Kiss on opposite end's of my cheek's...if this wasn't Serious i would be blushing up a Storm...as i heard the Older Ciri Speak to me in a Kind tone

"Your right...you are just a Child...but...you are an Incredible Person...i never told you but...i looked up to you...sure you were a bit Lazy at time's...and Slept more often then training...but when you put your heart into it...you were Able to do incredible thing's...while i am Lara Dorren's true Descendant...i am actually Happy you have the Power as well...it's...scary having no one to Relate to...and the fact is...i don't know i have the Power Leon...but i'm Scared...i really am...so please...**Save us**"

Suddenly i reached out toward's the both of them...and i smiled to myself... "your right...i can relate to you at least...but don't worry Ciri...both of you...no matter where you are...no matter even if it's Another World...no matter even if you are in Danger...i will Always come to find you...even if the End time's come...i will protect you...Because after all..." Before i could even say the word's...i stopped myself...i couldn't say them...i...wanted...the real Ciri to Hear them...

"Sorry Lady's...but you already know the Answer Anyway..." The two Ciri's just Smiled at me...before they...and Kaer Morhen Disappeared...and i was back at the Ocean...only this time...instead of floating in it...i was Walking on it...Slowly Looking around in Awe and Amazement...before i saw a Green Light approaching me...and i could feel it...it was my Power...it waited...as if it was expecting me to say something...and yet...all i could say was..."**I Love you Cirilla**"...and then suddenly...the Light Entered my Body...and then...Darkness...

* * *

**Ciri's POV**

i...felt Lonely to say the Least...in the first few hour's since Leon...i couldn't help but continue to Weep into my Pillow...Barely refusing to Leave my room even when Eskel and the other Witcher's had tried to get me to come out...until finally Geralt literally Kicked down the Door...upon discovering why i was crying...he looked saddened to hear Leon's Departure...everyone did...Eskel seemed to take it the Hardest...ever Since Leon Left...i saw him Beginning to Push himself harder then i think his limit's would allow...Lambert started acting less...Annoying...Vesemir Looked...Older i guess...Perhap's because he was Worrying about Leon as well...

It was the Middle of the Night...when i felt myself Begin to Sleep...and yet...despite all that...i felt like i would be reliving a Nightmare of watching Leon disappear into the night...but this time was much Different...instead i found myself here...in Kaer Morhen...at the Entrance where Leon Left...and before i knew it...i Saw Leon in front of me...he looked...Sad...

"Ciri...i...i'm sorry...i thought...i thought i could handle this Kind of Thing Alone...but ...little did i know...that this Journey would be Longer then i Expected...now...now i have to do this...i will save us all but...i'm scared...i really am...i'm just a Child...i...i don't want to die...i don't...i don't..."...oh Leon...how i wanted to hold you...and whisper you would be alright...

"Oh Leon...dear Sweet Leon..." My eye's looked up to beside myself...as i saw...someone appear beside me...and yet somehow i knew she was Familiar...and it felt like...she filled me with such Confidence...and before i knew it...i felt myself walk over to Leon...as did the Other Woman...and the two of us Kissed Leon's Cheek's...as he looked at us in Shock...

"Your right...you are just a Child...but...you are an Incredible Person...i never told you but...i looked up to you...sure you were a bit Lazy at time's...and Slept more often then training...but when you put your heart into it...you were Able to do incredible thing's...while i am Lara Dorren's true Descendant...i am actually Happy you have the Power as well...it's...scary having no one to Relate to...and the fact is...i don't know i have the Power Leon...but i'm Scared...i really am...so please...**Save us**"...when i looked at the Other Woman...i knew it...she was...ME...and yet despite hearing my True Feeling's...i saw Leon Gently Smile as he looked at us...

"your right...i can relate to you at least...but don't worry Ciri...both of you...no matter where you are...no matter even if it's Another World...no matter even if you are in Danger...i will Always come to find you...even if the End time's come...i will protect you...Because after all..."...Before he could finish whatever he would say...the Other Woman Disappeared...and i saw Leon Standing in front of me...giving me such...a Handsome Look on his face...i couldn't help but Blush...but...then he said...4 four's...just four Word's...

"**I Love you Cirilla**" And just Like that...i felt myself lean up...and aim to kiss him...but before i could...he disappeared...and i found myself awake...as i slowly look around my Room...it was a Dream...but it didn't feel like it...it...felt Different...Leon...you...actually had the Same Feelings as me?... i didn't even realize it until the tear's dropped onto my bed...but i was Crying...Tear's of Joy...i Love him...and he Love's me...

* * *

**Citel's** **POV **

Just Immediately After i finished Telling Leon to Imagine the Ocean...i could feel the Very Earth Beginning to Shake...was he Already Beginning to Awaken to his Power?...was it truly as Simple as Imagining it?...but then Suddenly he fell to the Ground on his Back...yet despite all that...there was a Smile on his Lip's...as i could hear...something from his lip's...as i kneeled down and listened closely i could hear it...

"**I Love you Cirilla**" And then just like that...we were Gone...i guess you could say that...instead of a Grassy Knoll...there was a Strange but Beautiful Island in front of me surrounded by Water...and Terrain just...Unnaturally Beautiful...it didn't even feel like...we were in the same world...so i concluded...Leon had Actually Transported us to Another World...had he finally Unlocked his Power?...

But as i Looked Around i realized Leon wasn't actually with me despite the fact i was right next to him...perhaps because i wasn't physically touching him i was Sent off Course...i had to Hope he was Here Somewhere...Somewhere Safe at the very Least...

As i Began to Search for Leon it actually didn't take me Long until i found him...he was on the Ground on the Very Island i had Saw...it was a Little Small but Big Enough to Wander Around...but Something was Very Wrong...he was...Surrounded by a Green Barrier...when i attempted to touch it...i found myself right outside the Island as i was Drenched in the Water...Perhaps Leon's Power was Working without his Permission...Protecting Leon's Body while he was Asleep...?

As i continued to think about it...i realized another Problem...Since i couldn't wake Leon up by touching him due to the Barrier which i assume was Lara Dorren's Blood Finally Working...then that Meant Leon would have to Wake up Naturally and Dispel the Barrier...i didn't wish to Try and Dispel it myself in case it had a Terrible Effect on Leon...no Such Person Wielding Lara Dorren's Blood had this Effect Happen...was Leon Unique?...

As i looked Sadly at the Island...i realized i would have to Make Sure Leon would be Protected...i didn't know what this World Contained...perhaps it was Peaceful and we were the only Entity's Here...but i didn't want to risk it...so getting out of the water...i began to Prepare myself for what felt like a Long Time...Good thing i can wait that long...i waited 12 year's...i can wait a little longer...

* * *

**?'s POV- 5 Year's Later**

It had been 5 very long Year's Since Leon had been in that Sleep...i figured out Long ago it was Because he wasn't a Natural Descendant of Lara Dorren...his Body had to Literally Take in the Power Slowly and Surely so as not to Break...thankfully due to his Witcher Mutagen's...he was Able to Survive for so Long...otherwise i was sure he would die...Citel couldn't see but i Imagine Inside...Leon was in Terrible Pain from 5 Year's of the Constant Power Fluxing through his Body...

I had Observed the World while Leon was Away...Nilfgaard was invading very quickly...taking over the Northern Kingdom's Incredibly Fast...all that Stood in Emhyr's way were Killed...the only one left was King Radovid...and the City that was Caught in the Middle of it all?...Novigrad...a City that had Money and Ship's...a LOT of it...but Beneath all that...Something Began to Stir in the Darkness...the World was Experiencing Cold in place's it shouldn't be...Skeletal Rider's were Seen on Horse's leaving a Trail of Cold Destruction in their Path...Eredin was on the Move...for Ciri...

And Geralt?...he was on her Path...he had Very Recently Reached Novigrad after going through Velen and Saving the Baron's Wife from the Crone's of Crookback Bog...but more importantly then that...Ciri was Here and there...Running from the Wild Hunt...it was time...it was time for Leon to Awaken...

Approaching the Island Where Leon was Being Covered by the Barrier...i Began to walk right into it...Experiencing no Teleportation like Citel...then i gently looked down at Leon's Sleeping Form...he had Changed a Bit in the past 5 year's...he had actually grown quite a bit to around 6 feet tall and i hated to admit it but he did look Quite Good Looking...they do say Age Makes you like a Fine Wine well it seemed for Leon this was the Case...as i Whispered into his Ear...**"****Wake up Leon...it's time for us to go and Save Ciri"...And with that i Felt myself Fade into his Mind...as the Barrier Began to Drop...and Leon's Eye's Began to Open up...it's time for the Ginger Witcher to go on the Hunt...~**

* * *

**Wellllllllllllll yeah i feel like you guy's might wanna burn me at the Stake for you know...having a TimeSkip at the very end of this Chapter but then again i did say to you guy's i had Plan's for Leon...soooo yeah~ Let me know what you think...this will finally Start us off in the Witcher 3 and start us off in Novigrad because i FUCKING Hate Velen...no offence to anyone who doe's but...really?...Anyway let me know what you think and let me know what you hope to Happen in the Next Chapter~**


	8. Chapter 8: On the Hunt for a Bard

**Author's Note**

**Alright Lady's and Witcher's Welcome to Chapter 8! Seriously i never thought this Fanfic would get so many people reading it...just seeing the Staggering amount of People who come to Read all of my Current Chapter's if they are new or the Most Recent one if they have been following me has been absolutely Inspiring to me so thank you all very very VERY much for this! Well i've delayed you enough please go ahead and read chapter 8 and see how Leon Find's Novigrad!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: On The Hunt for a Bard/My POV**

it felt...calm...and Peaceful...when that Green light went into my body...then...everything just turned to Darkness...and when i was asleep...i felt...at Peace i guess?...it was honestly very hard to describe...but in the darkness...i heard a voice...it sounded...like me?...**"****Wake up Leon...it's time for us to go and Save Ciri"**

And just like that...i felt my eye's begin to slowly open...but what i saw Shocked me to my very Core...instead of...the Sky...i found myself in a Green Barrier...as i slowly stood up i felt...odd i guess...but as i reached to touch the Barrier...almost immediately when i touched it did it Disappear...odd...but question's for another time...when i left the Barrier i found myself on a Small Island...Yet when i Approached the Water i looked Shocked at what i saw...

It was Me...or...well Me?...i looked...Older...more...Mature i guess...hell i was even Taller...was i in that Barrier for Some Time? **Yes...** My Eye's Widened when i saw the Other me Appear beside me...looking like...well like my Reflection... **"We have Been Asleep for Quite some Leon...perhap's a little over...5 year's..."** My eyes widened once more when i heard how long i was out...5...5 year's...no wonder i look different...i Aged in that Barrier...

"But...then why didn't i die?...i had no way of eating or drinking..." **"My Guess is the Barrier was Sustaining you while your body was getting Used to the Power we finally Awakened...it kept you Alive...how i don't know i'm afraid...no offence but my Focus was on the world while we were away"** "W...Wait...what do you mean "While we were Away"?"

Almost immediately i felt a Flood of Memories Enter my mind...Nilfgaard Taking over the Northern Realm's...Emhyr vs Radovid...Geralt?...then i saw...Ciri...just for a second i saw her...she looked exactly like the Older Ciri in my Thought's...but then i saw HIM...Eredin and the Wild hunt Chasing Ciri...the very thought caused my Fist to Clench and my very blood to boil

**"Yes...much has happened while we were away...when you touched that Light and it Entered you...it teleported both you and Citel here...and a Barrier was placed around you...Citel could have Brought the Barrier down but didn't wish to risk Harming you...but i digress...we need to find Ciri...and the best way we can do that is to find Geralt in the City of Novigrad...he has been on the trail of Ciri for a little while...he can Aid us...but first...someone else has been watching over you for 5 year's...you should go say hi to her"** Before i could ask who he was talking about i heard something drop...and i slowly turned around to see Citel with her hand's at her mouth and a small amount of Tear's going down her face

"i...it's really you Leon?...a...am i dreaming?"... "No...i'm real Citel...i'm sorry i took so long to Awaken...you must have been all by yourself these past 5 year's...i'm sorry i put you through all that time by yourself..." I was suddenly hushed when Citel placed one of her fingers onto my lips to Shush me... "No...i was willing to wait that long for you Leon...you never let me down before...like i said before...you saved me when you were born...i owe you my Life...and will give it to you if you desire it..."

My eye's widened at her...Devotion of me...she really thought that highly of me?... "i...thank you Citel...i am happy to hear you think so highly of me...but for now...we need to return to my world...i saw...Eredin after Ciri...i must return there..." I could see almost a Motherly Smile appear on Citel's Face...as she moved closer to me before gently wrapping her arm's around my neck and gently pulling me in for a hug...and yet...for some odd reason...i couldn't help but let out a few tear's from my eyes...

"I understand Leon...i will do everything in my power to help you through this...i will stay here...but...if you ever need to talk to me...or need my Assistance...then take This..." She let go of the hug before gently giving me a Book...? "I...i don't understand...a book?..." She only smiled at me before nodding slowly... "Yes...this Book is rather Unique...it has two version's of itself...and it's Page's are infinite...when you write into it...the Other Person will know...and can Write back to you...i even Added a Small Modification to it...i can hear your voice...and you can hear mine..."

W...was she saying goodbye?... "i...you...aren't coming with me?..." She smiled once more... "Oh no...i'm coming with you...but most Place's you Visit will not allow Elves so...i will use this to contact you...but most often then not i will return here to this world if i am not needed..." I smiled now at this at least was good enough for me...i could communicate with Citel even when i'm somewhere else...after taking the Book i put it in my Pack before i looked over at her "So...i think it's about time...we see if i can do it now...Travel between world's...without sleeping i mean..."

"By All Mean's...go ahead Leon..." As i stood still...i honestly was scared...i didn't know what would happen if i messed up...before i gently grabbed Citel's Hand...before my thought's went to Ciri...she was out there in the world i came from somewhere...Alone...Running...Scared...being Chased by...My Father...that very thought made my blood boil once more...but i calmed myself down...before i felt myself...Being...Lifted...not Literally but...Spiritually i guess...then suddenly just like that...Darkness...and then Light...

The Next thing i knew...i ended up with Citel on the Outskirt's on a Large City...from my Other Me's Memories...that City...was Novigrad...and inside...was Geralt...searching for Ciri...thankfully it seemed no one noticed a Ginger Haired Witcher and a Elf Appear in the Middle of a Field out of nowhere...as i looked at the House's just Outside Novigrad i noticed something Alarming...they were ALL Non-human's...Dwarf's...Elf's...but no Human's...

"This isn't good Citel...Novigrad seem's like...the Kind of Place where Only Human's can probably go in without being suspicious due to their Race...i...i'm sorry to ask this but...are you ok asking around the Non-human's Area about either...Geralt of Rivia...or a Ashen Haired Woman?.."

"I understand Leon...go on...i know you'll find who you are Looking for...if you need me just Write in the Book...and i'll do the same if i find anything..." With that i smiled before giving her a Hug but quickly Pulling back...i hated the fact i would be looked at with Scorn by Human's if i was seen Hugging an Elf...and with that...i Began to take my First Few Step's into Novigrad...Geralt was in here somewhere...and i would need to find him...maybe there was a Tavern Nearby...Geralt Struck me as the Kind of guy who would drink...

As i Walked in Novigrad i encountered Upon a Nice Looking Inn...or was it a Brothel?... it read "The Rosemary and Thyme"...it seemed a Good Place to start...but then i caught the Scent of...well...someone who smelled like they didn't bathe...and before i could open the door i quickly Dodged right when suddenly the door slammed open as a Vagrant was suddenly thrown outside...as i heard a Brawl going on inside...and when i entered to see the commotion...my eye's widened when i saw a Very Familiar White Haired Witcher...fighting more Vagrant's beside a Dwarf...

it wasn't long until one of the Vagrant's thought i was probably backup for them...and attempted to hit me before i Suddenly Punched him and send him flying right into a Group of Vagrant's...and the very Action caught Geralt's attention...and his eye's widened heavily when it seemed he recognized me... "Leon...!? what are you doing here!" The Dwarf looked at Geralt for a Second then at me... "No Shit!...That's the Lad your always on about Geralt?...he's got a fucking good punch..."

I then Cracked my Knuckle's as i looked at the rest of the Vagrant's "Sorry Boy's...but these fellow's are friend's...so unless you want to end up like your buddy there...then you skedaddle before i unleash Hell~" Needless to say the Vagrant's left in a hurry with their Unconscious Friend's as i in my opinion gave a pretty good Threat...but as they left i was suddenly Punched in the Cheek by Geralt as i stumbled backward's a bit...fuck he was strong...i was sure he drew blood...

"What the fuck do you think your doing Leon huh!...you walk out for 5 year's and then suddenly just come back...do you really think i'll let you get off Scot free?" I held out a hand to placate him "Ok i...can give you that one...i never gave any of you guy's notice...but i had a GOOD Reason i had to leave...i needed to save someone from the Wild Hunt!"

This Immediately got both Geralt and the Dwarf's Attention... "ok...her name is Citel...a...Elven Sage...i...knew she was in Danger...i had to leave Kaer Morhen to save her...i did save her after a few day's...then...i found out some terrible Truth's...and before i knew it...i was Asleep for 5 year's...i only just woke up about an hour ago...i'm serious..."

The Dwarf looked at me with a Look of Pity in his eye's "Aye...that sounds like a Shite hand you were dealt Laddie...see Geralt?...he had a good reason after all...you would have done the Same for Yennefer...and even for Ciri..." That Got me back on track as i looked at Geralt "Geralt...i know about Ciri and the Wild Hunt...i know Eredin is After her...and i want to help...Ciri...she...inspired me when i was Asleep...don't ask...it's a story for another time...but my point is...even if you say no...i'm going to look for her on my own..."

"The Lad's Stubborn Geralt you have to give him that...plus he look's like he'll be good in a fight...Besides this will go much faster with the 3 of us..." The Dwarf at least seemed to be Accepting...maybe Geralt had told him some stuff about me...Hopefully Good things...then i heard the Witcher Sigh Heavily as he looked at me "Fine" Then he looked at the Dwarf" ...we need to find Dandelion Zoltan...any idea where he is?" So Zoltan was the name of the Dwarf...seemed like a Nice Man...

"I wish to know that meself Geralt...one Minute i was gone then the Next the Damn Place had Vagrant's and Dandelion's flown the Coop!...Perhap's he Left something...let's Search this Place...i know he always stayed on the Ground Floor...it's where he sat and Wrote most of his Stuff...Help us with that will ya Leon was it?" I Nodded my Head before Proceeding to Help Search the Brothel...or Inn...i still didn't know what the hell this place was supposed to be...

After a Short while i found an Odd looking Journal...oddly enough i didn't know why but i began to read the Page's out Loud "Hmm...Ten Barrel's of Toussaint dry...five Cases of Sodden Triple Mead...yeah there isn't Shit on here about Dandelion" Suddenly Zoltan Turned Around and looked at me "No no no! that's EXACTLY what we need well done Laddie!...it's Dandelion's Planner..." Even Geralt looked at Zoltan Suspiciously as if he grew a Second Head "Seriously?...well it seem's Dandelion's taking this Business Rather Seriously..."

After that Zoltan just Grabbed the Planner off my Hand's before looking through it Carefully "Fortunately for us...Dandelion always wrote down a few Secret Code's in his Planner's for People he was off to meet...Officially or Privately...let's see who we got here..." Zoltan then Began to Mumble to himself most likely reading the Content's to himself before suddenly Laughter erupted from his Throat

"Oh ho ho!...Seem's the Ol' Dog has been Seeing only WOMEN of Late Recently..." Geralt Looked Disinterested as he Sighed a bit "Zoltan Really?...you want to track down All the Women in the past week or so Dandelion's been Wooing?...Something tell's me it's going to be Angry women.." I shook my head a little bit "No Wait Geralt...this Could be a Lead...i'm no Expert on Bard's but they Have Loose Lip's...Unless your Friend's Lip's are Tighter then a Dimeritium shackle...maybe he Blabbed about Something to these Girl's"

"The Boy's a Smart one Eh Geralt?...you sure he's a Witcher?~...alright now we need to divide this Somehow...how about...ahhhh fuck it..." Zoltan Literally Rip's off the Page he was looking at before handing it over to Geralt... "You and the Kid can Search your Half...and i'll search my half...deal?...Alright i'll be off..." with that Zoltan began to head off but stopped "Ah Shite...i should probably clean the place up a bit before i leave..." And he headed right back inside to Clean up a bit... "Zoltan Wait...this is in Verse..." Zoltan looked at Geralt with a Odd Look... "And you think that's Unnatural because...?..."

Geralt just looked Disappointed before sighing heavily...he then Grabbed a Piece of Paper before Writing down 2 Name's...Rosa Var Attre...and Vespula... "Leon you Search these 2 i'll go for the Other 3...Deal?..." I nodded my head a bit as i then looked at Zoltan "Zoltan you wouldn't happen to know where...Rosa Var Attre is?" Zoltan looked at ME as if i grew a Second head "Doe's the name not give it away?...she's a Nilfgaardian Laddie...anyway there's a House up the Hill a bit from here with Guard's out front...she's Waiting for her next Vict...i mean...Training Instructor...here's hoping you can Impress the Young Woman hmm~?"

I Shook my head a bit as i looked at him "And Vespula?..." Zoltan Stroke's his beard in thought for a second...then it looked like he remembered "Ah Right she's not too far from here...but be warned...i hear she owe's some Money to Whoreson Junior..." That Can't be an Actual Fucking Name can it?... As if Reading my Thought's Zoltan just Laughed "Aye that's his Name...he's a Crime boss here in Novigrad...but don't be fooled...Junior is a Pain in the fucking arse but he's Clever...be careful Lad..."

I Nodded my head in thank's before i stopped...where should i go first...i then flipped an Oren Coin and called Tails...if it was Head then i would go to Vespula...Tails say's Rosa var Attre...when i revealed the Coin...it was on Tail's as i smirked...i still got lucky...but thankfully while i was Walking into Novigrad the other me told me that Novigrad and the Surrounding Area Doesn't Use Oren's anymore...just a new currency called "Crowns"...so i decided to head to a Bank Called Vivaldi's where i managed to get quite a Decent amount of Crown's in exchange for my Oren's...with that i headed up to the top of Novigrad...and yep...i saw the Guard's right outside...they stopped me before i could enter as their Leader sized me up

"Halt!...State your name and reason for wanting to be here...!" i just smiled a little bit Before talking... "The Name's Leon of Tir...i'm here to be Rosa Var Attre's Training instructor..." i knew i couldn't Lie about my Birthplace...but i knew no human would know about Tir Na Lia...when i said Training instructor the Poor Guard looked pale as if he insulted a noble

"My...my Apologies Sir...had i known you would be the Young Lady's newest Instructor i would have Allowed you in of course!..." i Just gently put a hand on the Man's Shoulder Plate "No Apologies are Required...you are looking out for Miss Var Attre i understand if i looked Threatening...may i come in?..." The Man quickly realized that and allowed me to come in and follow after him...

"Ok Forgive me but i must remind you of the Rule's...you are just here for the Training...please refrain from Harming the Lady...i understand Accident's can happen but if her father find's out...i'm afraid your head will be no longer on your body...he love's his Daughter's" Daughters?...so Rosa has a Sister...or more... "I understand..." With that before i headed to the Basement of the House i had to take off my Weapon's and leave them with the Guard...and while i did so...i realized i was actually nearly too big for the Shirt...almost Showing off my New Muscle's i gained during my Sleep...

After that...i headed downstair's...and when i did i saw the Training room which looked pretty good...and then i saw a Young Looking Woman who i had to admit had quite the Curve's to her...no Leon...i know your now 17...but do NOT think about it... "Well Well...your my New Instructor...hmmm~?" I can tell her eye's were looking at my tight Shirt...no doubt at my Muscle's as well "it Seem's Papa clearly went out of his way this time...i hope those Arm's of your's aren't just for show"

"your About to find out Milady...now forgive me...but just because your a noble...doesn't mean i'm going to hold back on you..." She looked quite surprised at my tone...clearly she's not used to this kind of talk...fortunately she just laughed a bit when i went to grab a Wooden Sword...and as i got into my Stance...we began to fight...although to be fair...she had quite the Skill...she either has been training for a while...or she's naturally good...but in the end it wasn't barely 40 second's before i disarmed her and held the Wooden Sword at her neck

"i Win Miss Rosa...forgive me...but you wouldn't happen to know anything about a Bard named...Dandelion would you?" She looked at me with a almost blush on her face...or was it Exhaustion...she did try to hit me but failed every time...i guess i was too much for a Noble...even if she was Talented...but then my eye's widened when i looked to my right and saw...another Rosa?...i stepped back a bit...then the gear's in my head finally worked...they were Twin Sisters!...

"Ah i was wondering who was giving my sister such a beating...well well well...you certainly seem quite the Strong type...i imagine your just barely 18...?..." I shook my head as i looked at them both "Sorry Lady's but i'm 17...i'm not your Ordinary Person as you can see...but back to my Question?"... "Ahhh that Old Bard wouldn't stop lusting after my Sister Rosa...haha i even had a few Love Letter's wrote in her Name...and sent them to the old Bard..."

Rosa Wouldn't stop glaring at her Twin Sister... "He wasn't even that good...he even took me to a Graveyard and had some Rhetoric Lesson's...but he wouldn't stop asking me about... "Margarve Henckel..." and then he wouldn't stop praising a woman named..."Callonetta"" So Dandelion was asking about someone named Margarve Henckel and also a Woman Named Callonetta...sound's foreign

"As Much as i would like to continue this Lady's i'm not really Rosa's Instructor...i just wished to know that..." Before i could leave i felt a hand by Rosa's Twin Sister on my Chest...and i swear i saw a Glint in her eye's "Hold...i wanted to get a good look at you...mmmm...you clearly are quite Strong enough...i wonder just how they look...without the Clothe's in the way..." My eye's widened a bit...w...was she actually Flirting with me...i...o...oh shit i didn't know what to think...Thankfully Rosa unknowingly came to my Aid

"Hey Edna!...even if he is a Fake...i saw him first!..." i Couldn't believe it!...i was barely 10 minute's here and somehow the Twin Sister's wanted me...but...in between them...appeared a Vision of Ciri looking at me... "I Love you Leon..." i know Ciri... "i...i'm sorry Lady's...but i'm afraid there's a Woman in my life i like...i'm taken it seems..." As i expected they didn't take it well but at the very least they understood thankfully so yeah...

After that i went back up to the Guard and Managed to get my Weapon's back from him but then i realized a sad truth...i needed new Weapon's and Armour...it's been 5 year's but SOMEONE has to make me some kind of Witcher's Gear...Hell it'd probably be a lot better then what i currently have on me at the very least since i still have the same stuff from 5 year's ago when i left Kaer Morhen...

After thinking to myself i began to Go out in Search of Vespula so i decided to Roam Novigrad for a Bit until i Actually Managed to find her Luckily Enough...unfortunately however it seem's there was some unsavory Thugs Harassing her...to be honest they looked more like Painted Jester's then Actual Thug's...but maybe their Boss was a Clown himself?...

"Alright Bitch where's Junior's Money...he want's his money and he want's it right fucking now...or else you can pay him back in other ways..." ahhh so Vespula either owed Whoreson Junior some Money...or this was a shakedown...well even if i didn't need information from Vespula...i wasn't going to stand by and let this shit happen... "Excuse me...you wouldn't happen to be Vespula would you?" I Literally walked past the two thugs who looked shocked and confused as did Vespula

"Y...yes that's my name...b...but who ar..." Suddenly one of the Thugs spoke up "OI Shit head! can't you see we are in the middle of some Important buisn...!?" he Suddenly Shut up when... **"If i were you...i would shut my mouth right now when the Adult's are Talking...unless you want to put your money where your mouth is...and DIE~?"** **The Pathetic Human's clearly Looked terrified at my Speaking and ran off...such a pity...i wanted to see how strong we were after 5 years asleep...oh well...back to you Leon...~ **

I then turned my head to look at Vespula as i smiled kindly "Ah sorry about that...i tend to...not be myself when stuff like that Happen's...do you owe Whoreson Junior Money?..." She slowly nodded her head "A...aye...a mere 230 Crown's..." I knew i needed the money...but damn it... I then tossed a Coin Pouch probably around 250 Crown's in there... "that should be enough and then some...in exchange...would you happen to know anything about a Bard named...Dandelion?"

"Oh please don't tell me your a friend of his...!" When i shook my head because i clearly never met the "Well liked" Bard yet she continued "Well he was a prize bullshitter he basically came back here and told me he loved me that he shouldn't have ran away from me...i knew i should have said no but...damn it i couldn't...he's a bard he's good with his word's...weren't a week then i saw him with some Trollop 'round his arm's...All that talk about the washerwomen at the Bathhouse then this! i beat him black and blue and tossed him out on his arse" Ouch...Dandelion kinda Make's me wonder why Men like him cheat...or go for multiple Women...

"ok even that's a bit much...wait a Bathhouse...what did he ask about Specifically...?" She thought for a second before talking "Oh this and that...what's it like at the bathhouse...do i have any friend's there...what's their working hour's"... Odd... "Well this woman you saw him with...do you know her?..." She shook her head once more and looked mighty Pissed...

"Claimed she was his Niece from Kovir...HA!...Whore-vir more likely...her corset was so tight her eye's might have popped out of her head...his too apparently the way he was looking at them..." I should remind myself not to look at the Woman's Chest if i see her... "Well Thank you very much for the Information Vespula...i hope you have a lovely day..."

With that i headed off back to the Rosemary and Thyme...it seemed somehow even though Zoltan had way more women then me he finished first...Geralt was still out so i had some time to kill "Alright Zoltan?...seem's Geralt's the Last one to get here...seem's you cleaned the place up while i was out...not too shabby..." Zoltan only looked at me and i just realized he had a fucking OWL in the place with him "Cheer's Laddie...come on Poppy Speak!..."

"Umm...Zoltan...owl's...aren't parrot's...beside's...you should be more kind to her..." As i neared "Poppy" Zoltan warned me she might claw me...but the only thing that happened was that for some odd reason i extended my left arm out and Poppy Simply Moved onto my Arm...i felt her Claw's Dig into my Skin but thankfully it didn't hurt much and i could heal afterward's... "Well...i guess it seem's she like's me a bit...you have to trust her Zoltan..." i then Allowed Poppy to go back onto her Owl...Stand...thing...

"Anyway...from what i found out about Dandelion...he wanted to know about a Margrave Henckel...and a Bathhouse...the Two Women claim he was acting Weird...and Apparently Mention he was seeing someone else" This Caught Zoltan's Attention and just so as Geralt walked in...i didn't need to turn i could hear him... "Is that So...?...then can you describe this woman Laddie?"... "well Apparently she's from Kovir...Blonde i Imagine...apparently she goe's by the name Callonetta...hi Geralt"

"That Settle's it then...it's Priscilla Gotta be..." This confused me and Geralt...it didn't seem like she was on either our List's or Zoltan's... "So...then why wasn't she on Dandelion's List then?" Zoltan only smirked a bit when he looked at us "Because i think our Bard might have finally met his Match...she's everything he is...only Female and less...Inclined to go after multiple Women...she's actually here in Novigrad at the Kingfisher's inn at Night..." Heh...sound's like a Nice Woman...perhaps we can stop in...

As if Reading my thought's Geralt nodded his head "Yeah..." I looked at the time...it was nearly 4 pm...but a Nearby Poster on the wall said it wouldn't be on till 7...so i Began to Meditate on the floor and let time pass by until i could hear Zoltan very clearly "Alright Laddie Geralt's gone on Ahead to the Kingfisher...let's get going..." i Stood up from the Floor and Began to follow Zoltan to the Kingfisher Inn...it looked pretty Posh...

Once we were inside we Saw Geralt and sat down beside each other...until i almost felt my jaw hit the floor when "Callonetta" or Priscilla was called up...she was quite Stunning...i had to admit...she was actually just as Beautiful as when i saw...Ciri...that thought alone made my heart sink...but if Finding this Dandelion can help Find Ciri...then i'll do it...and suddenly i heard Priscilla begin to Sing...

_These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

_Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

_You flee my dream come the morning_

_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

_The wolf I will follow into the storm_

_To find your heart, its passion displaced_

_By ire ever growing hardening into stone_

_Amidst the cold tn it all began_

_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

_You flee my dream come the morning_

_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

_I know not if fate would have us live as one_

_Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

_The wish I whispered, when it all began_

_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

_You flee my dream come the morning_

_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

_You flee my dream come the morning_

_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

...When it was finally Done i couldn't help but Clap as well as everyone else...it was truly amazing...but somehow i felt like the Wolf...was about Geralt...and i'm sure Geralt hasn't Met Priscilla...unless i'm wrong...until suddenly Someone Screamed "I Saw him!...he killed so Many Innocent's!..." It was a Woman...pointing at Geralt... "Twas him who Murdered some Temerian Boy's in White Orchard!" Zoltan was immediately to the Rescue "if i know Geralt he was risking his Noggin to Save someone's Arse!"

"Saved People!? HA! He Murdered Folk!" I put a Hand on Zoltan's Shoulder and shook my head...i could tell he was getting Angry and so could i but it wasn't right to start a fight here... "Don't do it Zoltan...just ignore her..." Suddenly Priscilla was behind Geralt and us Telling us to follow her...

"Ah Permit me to Introduce you to Callonetta...also known as Priscilla...as Lovely as she is Talented...and he is..." Suddenly Priscilla Spoke "...Geralt of Rivia yes i know...Dandelion has told me all about you...i've listened with Bated Breath...but i'm afraid i don't know who you are..." She turned to look at me as i scratched the back of my head "I Guess i'm just a Nobody Ma'am...Name's Leon...a Pleasure to meet a Incredibly Talented Woman such as yourself Miss Priscilla"

"Hah...Maybe Dandelion might have some Competition better then himself at the very least for Priscilla~" I looked over at Zoltan who very Wishly Shut the fuck up... "Anyway we'd like to talk about Dandeli..." Before i could finish my Sentence Priscilla suddenly Laughed almost Naturally but i knew it was forced "hahahaha~ splendid! Truly Funny! So..see you Later?...Not here...come with me..." She then headed off to a room upstair's...and after a little while to make sure no one looked all 3 of us headed upstairs and went into the room where she was...

"There a Reason for all this Sneaking Around Miss Priscilla?" she was leaning against a Table and honestly it was Kinda Sexy in a way...i hate being 17 now... "Oh Yes...an Excellent one...well Dandelion might have Gotten himself into Trouble..." I was a little Worried when she suddenly stopped...so when she continued i felt like Me and Geralt had Let out a Breath of Annoyance at the same time

"He...was Planning a Heist...when the Last time i saw him...he was Planning a Heist on Sigi Reuven's Vault..." I...i'm sorry what?...a Bard was planning a Heist on someone's Vault?!... "Well i take it the Heist was a Bust considering he's not here?" She only smirked a bit...god thats se...no no!... "Well he's not driven up in a Carriage Riddled with Jewel's so i assume not...i've asked after him everywhere but it's like an Army of Tongue stealing Cat's overran the City...i learned only that he caused a Ruckus at Whoreson's Lair then they chased him all around town..."

"Whoreson Junior...so who is he really?..." Zoltan then spoke up to Geralt and me "Biggest Prick in Novigrad...not Literally but..." "ok ok i get it...your not a big fan but what did he do to you Zoltan?"..."your Kidding right? Try the whole Town...he's one of four crime boss's who own the Underworld...the other 3 being Sigi Rueven...Carlo "The Cleaver" Varese and the King of Begger's..."

"That Rascal...at least he dinnae piss off the Church...we'd be in deep then..." Geralt then sighed for the Millionth time once again... "Here i go Again Rescuing Dandelion...i should be paid a fucking Salary for this..." I looked over at Geralt "hmmm...something seem's odd about this Bathhouse...it's owned by Sigi Reuven right?...Maybe we can ask the Man himself what Happened?...obviously without telling him Dandelion did it and that we are his friend's..."

"it's not a bad idea...let's get going...i'll head on ahead...Zoltan you coming?" "Nah You and the Lad Go i need to keep an Eye on the Rosemary...see you boy's when it's done..." With that i saw both Geralt and Zoltan leave as i looked at Priscilla "Don't worry Priscilla...we will get Dandelion Back this i Promise you..." She suddenly hugged me...oh sweet Lord they are Hu...SHUT UP THOUGHTS!... "Thank you Leon!...your a Kind man i can tell...for a 17 year old at least..." Well she's smart...but i blushed a bit and nodded my head before beginning to Leave...

So...to Highlight this...i came to Novigrad...Found Geralt and made a New Friend by the name of Zoltan...had to try and find a Bard named Dandelion by Looking through the Girl's he's Either fucked or tried to...when that Happened we found out he was with Priscilla or talking about her...which pissed off the Girl's...when we found Priscilla she Go's and Drop's the Big Bomb that Dandelion was Apparently Planning a Heist on one of Novigrad's Crimeboss's AND Piss off Another Crimeboss in the Process after the Heist was a Failure...Well Shit...What the fuck have i gotten myself into NOW?

* * *

**Oh yes...what has Our Dear Protagonist got himself into now...this was by far my Longest Chapter yet even Beating out Chapter 2 for the Longest one yet...well please i hope you Like and Enjoy this and Tell me How you thought i did of Novigrad with Zoltan...Geralt Citel Priscilla and Anyone else i missed...honestly though i'm getting a bit Sick While typing this so if i'm Late with my Next Chapter PLEASE Don't kill me...but please give me a Review and tell me what you thought!...i'm Looking at you Arthurshade! XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Thank you

**Well Well Well, Look who has returned from the Depth's of Hell itself! it is i! sorry i couldn't help myself it has been far FAR too long since my last chapter, and for that i am very sorry but i must admit even though it's been quite a few months i am surprised to see that you all still read this throughout this month, i was quite sick i'm afraid and had to help some family member's with stuff but here is my Early Christmas gift to you all! and without further ado let's get back into The Tale of the Ginger Witcher! oh right and by the way when you see the Song i do not Own it and Credit goes to the Netflix Adaption of The Witcher!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Thank You**

Well Shit, i wasn't expecting to find out that Dandelion himself had planned out a Heist for some fucking reason, and not only that Geralt look's like he's about to give himself a Facepalm as he turn's to look at me.

"Leon, i'm sorry for involving you in this but if there's Anyone who Ciri would go to besides Me and Yen, it's Dandelion..the two of them were very good friend's so i know your doing this for Ciri but do this one for me as well please?" I looked over at Geralt while the two of us continued to walk to this Sigi Reuven's Bathhouse

"Sure thing Geralt, You, Vesemir, Eskel Hell even Lambert, i'd help you guy's out in a Pinch! Beside's if this Dandelion can really help Point the way to where Ciri is then say no more i'm in, So How much do we know about Sigi?"

Geralt gave a small smile i knew was rare especially from someone like him after hearing i was ready to help out not only for him but also for Ciri. "Other then what Zoltan and Priscilla told us? not much i've been out of the loop for a bit as well, Been Chasing Yen for a few month's until i found myself in Novigrad before Emhyr Var Emeris himself, Told me in a Polite yet Threatening manner to Bring Ciri to him."

I looked over at Geralt with a hard Glare on my face, i knew for a fact he wouldn't dare give up Ciri to Emhyr but i just wanted to make sure "And you told him to go fuck a Goat right?" Geralt then let out a almost Quiet Laugh at my response to that before he shook his Head "Oh i wish Leon, i wish i did but no.. i didn't say that but i never said i would bring him Ciri, we both know he only want's her for Political Reason's when all we want is to have her be happy."

Amen to that Geralt. As we finally Reached the Bathhouse with the Directions Zoltan and Priscilla gave us, it was Surprising to notice there wasn't any Guards at the door but when i went to open the door it was just Locked. "Hey what the fuck? it's locked!" After that i began to pound on the door, i knew there was someone in there considering i could hear the Laughter of Men and Women "HEY OPEN UP!"

After a few minutes i heard the Shuffling of footstep's getting closer to the door Before i heard a Voice, "don't you know? the Bathhouse is Open to a PRIVATE Selection, is your name on the List?" I turned to look at a Gearlt with a "Is he for real?" Face while Geralt just shrugged his Shoulder's before Trying instead "Open up i know your Boss is in there and we want to speak to him, Tell him Geralt of Rivia is here along with a Friend and we will wait as long as it take's until he let's us in"

Solid Point's for sounding Threatening and Polite at the Same time, i guess Geralt's gotten used to guys like this as it seemed to work considering the Footstep's began to shuffle away and we waited for nearly 25 minute's until the footstep's came back and this time the Door actually opened up, to Reveal a Meek Bald Looking Man who smiled up at us before giving a Polite bow to the two of us

"Master Reuven welcome's Geralt of Rivia and his..." He Slowly looked over at me as if assessing me by my Appearance. "...his Friend, Please come in!" With that we began to follow the Man into what appeared to be a Changing room as he looked at the two of us "Please Sir's go Ahead and Change i will Personally make sure your Weapons and...Clothes are given a Proper Wash"

I felt a little insulted at that Remark, Although to be fair i was out like a light for 5 year's and technically i guess that meant i never washed up so i guess my clothes could use a Wash "Alright fine, let's Change Leon." Nodding my head at Geralt i began to take off my Clothes and Weapons but Keeping my Medallion on as i wrapped a Towel Around my waist but my eye's widened when i looked upon Geralt, His Entire Back was covered in Scar's that weren't there the last time i saw him, was this when he thought i was gone? i felt my heart Sink for a few minutes at imagining Eskel and the other's face's when they found out from Ciri that i had Left.

"Leon? is something the matter?" I was cut short of my thought's when i saw Geralt looking back at me with a Worried look in his eye's, i slowly shook my head in Silence as we began to follow after the Bald Man through the Bathhouse and there quite a bit of Women there **But none of them Could ever Compare to the Beauty of Ciri,** I had to Agree with myself on that. they were Beautiful but yeah...not as Beautiful as Ciri now.

After a minute or two of walking through the Bathhouse, Me Geralt and the Bald Man Stopped at what appeared to be a Separate Part of the Bathhouse Behind a Seethrough Door after which we Opened it up to where two Human Men and a Dwarf Male were Conversing and they all stopped to look over at us, one of them a Fat Looking Man Stepped forward and seemed to be Smirking over at Geralt and i could feel Geralt's Posture hold a little more Tension then i thought as he seemed to be glaring right at the Fat Man

"Ahhh! Happen thank you Kindly for Delivering my Guest to me, and his friend of course." He Said when looked over at me as i saw the Dwarf Male look me up and down "Well i don't know who he is but he look's like a Skinny fuck, he his Son?... Nah don't even have the Same Hair Colour on 'im, Why the Fuck you let them in Sigi?" i could see the Dwarf Looking over at the Fat Man, if it wasn't obvious when he talked to Geralt then the Dwarf just gave it away that this Man was none other then Sigi Reuven

"Because i want to talk to him Cleaver, this is Geralt of Rivia...and his friend who i will admit i don't even know who he is" The Other Man who while not as fat as Reuven nodded his head at Geralt "Good to see you again Master Witcher" i looked over at the two of them wondering if they met before i arrived in Novigrad, as i was thinking this i could see the Dwarf now named Cleaver looking at Geralt

"As Always i'm out of the fucking Loop. Who the fuck are you two?" I looked over at Geralt wondering if i should Respond to that but he shook his head which meant he would be talking for us it seem's "Got something to talk to with Dijkstra...i mean Sigi Reuven about..." While he said that immediately both me and Geralt turned to the Door, it sounded like Men had Snuck in and Geralt pointed that out immediately "Never mind that will wait for now. Got Intruders. Someone just Snuck inside the Bathhouse. Several Men at least."

Cleaver just looked at the two of us "What the fuck's he on about? Ploughin' Fortuneteller.." Before anyone could talk we suddenly heard a Woman Scream before all hell broke loose as i peeked through the door to see a Man Chopping off a Women's Head before i looked at Geralt "look's like they aren't the Kind to take Prisoners Geralt, fuck our weapon's are with our clothes!"** Oh this is going to be a Fun Fight if we have to fight with just our** **Hands~ **As fun as that sound's i don't think we can take on that many. Last time we had Hara but that was Different.

While i was conversing with myself once again i saw Sigi heading to the Back of the Room where we all followed and saw some Weapons Stashed away. nowhere near the Quality of me and Geralt's but they will do as i saw Geralt nodding a little in Approval before picking up a Club as i picked up a Sword before smirking over at him "Time to show you that while i've been asleep Geralt i've only gotten Better."

With that Me Geralt, Cleaver, Sigi and the other Unnamed Man Charged out of the room **To Assault those Fool's as We Charged right at one of the Foe's with our Incredible Speed Thrusting our Sword Straight into his Heart before Borrowing his Sword and Tossing it at Geralt's foe Impaling it right into his Skull, as me and Geralt Moved with the Grace of two Dancer's with our Pirouette's upon our Next Foe who luckily hit me with a Crossbow bolt in my Shoulder before Geralt took the Opportunity to Relieve him of his Head.**

**"Not Bad Old Man Seem's you still got what it take's. He Just got Lucky!" With that i ripped the Bolt out of my Shoulder letting out a Grunt of Pain before tossing it away, but much to my Displeasure it seemed Geralt and the other 3 had managed to get rid of the other foe's before i could show off a little more** Well that's good at the very Least.

As i was allowing myself to heal up from that fight i saw Cleaver walking up to one of the dead Foe's before spitting into their face and kicking it a few times before turning to look over at me and Geralt "Well Shite these fuck's are Junior's men!. We need to get back at that little fuck and make sure he know's not to mess with the Big Four!" and just like that he walked right off and as he did so I Looked over at Geralt a little Nervous as the way Cleaver was saying it, he wanted to burn all of Novigrad just to get to Whoreson Junior

"Well now i have to find Whoreson before Cleaver does as well" Before i could even speak up i saw Sigi Talk to Geralt almost Immediately "Cleaver won't find Junior Easily he's got how you say...Peasant Smarts he'll go to ground after pulling a stunt like that when he find's out we Survived" With that the other Man who still didn't introduce himself just Left "Look at the time i best be going back to my People, we shall Continue this soon Sigi, Witcher, and whoever you are. Goodbye Lad's" I'm starting to get the idea it's a good thing to actually not be known in a Place Like Novigrad

"Well with that out of the way shall we go off?. i'd much like to discuss this in private, Plus i really would like to find out who your Ginger Friend is Geralt." Almost 10 minute's later after getting dressed Geralt Pulled me Aside to give me the Quick Version on who Sigi Reuven Really was Sigismund Djikstra Who was the Head of Redanian Intelligence and not a Friendly Person despite the fact Geralt may or may not have Broken his Ankle for some reason.

"Well then care to Explain what the fuck your doing in my city Geralt and who's the Kid?. Don't tell me you and Triss finally had a Child?" I looked over at Sigi...no Djikstra with a glare on my face as the man just looked at me with a smirk on his face "Oh my The Kid's got a Fire in his eye's as well. actually speaking of which he's got the same eye's as you, he a Witcher?" Geralt looked over at Djikstra before sighing "Yes he is now will you tell us where the fuck Junior is Djikstra or do we need to make sure your other Ankle is Broken this time?"

"Alright i see your point there Mister sour face, in which case i've got three place's he could go to or where you might get information, Junior's Stupid but he's obviously collecting income. he's got a Casino and a Arena. my money's on the Arena because it's the most Likeliest Place you will find the Slippery Bastard, now technically he has a House but i won't lie you won't find him there, he's fucking stupid but not THAT stupid"

"Alright Geralt so i guess the Arena is where we should start first so then Djikstra where is it?" The Fat Man Looked at me as if surprised i actually spoke since the Bathhouse fight "the Sewer's beneath Gildorf, but you'll need to enter through the Bit's and endure the Stench of Poverty on the way there, Junior love's a good fight and i bet people would spend plenty of Coin if they Saw two Witcher's fighting each other, i know i damn well would especially to see you against Geralt"

Before i could head on out i heard Geralt talk to Djikstra again as i turned to look at them both "Listen Dandelion's... he's Missing. Any idea what might have happened to him?" "Geralt. Same thing that happens to anyone who steps in Junior's Toe's, he's Doubtless Enjoying the Endless Virgins who ply him with Sparkling Wine and Pastries stuffed with Nightingales' Tongues. What the fuck do you think? he's most likely hanging by his own Entrails somewhere in the City."

"Well Shit you seem so Chipper today what's up your ass Djikstra?" Geralt must have touched a Nerve from the way Djikstra was glaring at him "I know you don't give a Shit about my Problems Geralt now what the fuck Brought this on?" Geralt just Shrugged as i felt a little Nervous from how this would play out "You got me, the Kid's out of Practice and i want to get some Work under his belt and some Coin while i'm at it" After saying that i felt Djikstra looking at me, no Doubt using his Eye's to Assess me after Geralt talked about me, to him i was a Unknown Variable. Now Geralt was someone he seemed to know but me? i didn't know if he would take the chance.

"hmm...the Kid seem's alright but it's on your head anyway but yeah, i should have something for you. Something...Personal to me and who knows? if you and your Boy finished it, i might be bothered to ask around about Dandelion and see what happened to him, of course you will be rewarded but NOT in Advance. do we have a Deal Witchers?"

I looked over at Geralt. i knew for a fact we needed to find Dandelion to Find Ciri but now we had to work for Someone like Djikstra while finding Whoreson Juinor?. Fuck is this always what it's like with him, after a few minutes i Slowly Nodded my head "Alright fine we will do it what is it?" "I'd Rather Show then Tell, they say a Picture's worth a thousand word's and all that Shite, oh and i hope you know if you tell ANYONE about what you find here you will end up with a Razor between your rib's?"

I looked at Geralt with a "Is he Serious?" Face and all he could offer was a Shrug "Alright fine Djikstra just get on with it" Much to my Surprise we headed back to the very room where we Met him and he pulled out a Key to slot it into a Section of a Pillar and twisted it only for the Water in the Pool begin to Drain enough to reveal a Hidden Ladder and as he went down we began to follow after him.

Nearly 3 minute's we found ourselves in what seemed to be a Vault room, but there was pretty much nothing there until much to my surprise and apparently Djikstra's look of Exasperation, a Rock Troll bashing it's head against a section of wall right next to a Section that looked like it was either Blown Apart or Taken Down.

"Bart what the Fuck are you are doing!" "Bart Hurt, Bart less Thinky. Bart Less Thinky, Bart Sadless" I looked over at the two of them, before shaking my head and looking at the Wall and yet something seemed off now that i looked at it, it's been Blown apart but not from the Outside. i saw Bit's of the Wall on the Outside next to the Sewer's rather then all across the Vault, so someone Broke in from the Inside?

"take a note of that Hole, we will come back to it later. See that Door? Vault Behind it was Stuffed to the brim with Novigrad crowns and countless Valuables!" "Bart Guard, then BOOM Chorfun Gone." "Let me translate into Common, Someone fucking made off with twenty tons of my gold and all the Lighter Stuff, and you two are going to get it Back for me"

"Alright Fine me and the Kid will help you Djikstra, i take it the hole is how the Thieve's got in?" Djikstra looked at Geralt with a sarcastic smirk on his face "Oh your a Regular Master Fucking Sleuth there Geralt, Care to tell me the year? o-o-or the Name of Redania's fucking King?" "No. but i am Wondering how the hole got there"

"Hole no. BOOM! Hole. Bart Look want Go...Bart Look no, only sleep Bad 'shrooms, Head Foooz" I looked over at Bart the troll and i crouched to him "Bad Mushroom's?" Before Bart could Speak Djikstra spoke up "Pop's Mold. the Spores are Highly Toxic. One Whiff of those and your dead, unless your a Troll at least, they cover the walls of the Sewer's on the other side of the Vault, Actually thought it was a good thing...you know a extra bit of Protection, unfortunately the fucking Thieves got through it somehow"

"So then how the hell did the Wall's come down. an Explosion?" "Quite Possibly but i found no evidence on my side of such a Explosion so Perhaps it was on their Side?" Geralt obviously had the same idea i did "not Possible. the Wall Fragments are on the OUTSIDE so they dumped it in here somehow maybe there's some evidence down there"

"Careful remember what i said about the Pop's Mold? i got a few vial's of the Antidote left and the Formula so take them, i had some Men go down there to check it out but they never came back so they must be dead, watch out the Vials taste like shit but they will save your life, Listen i'll be upstairs the Sight of this Empty Vault's giving me an Ulcer good luck to you both!" and with that he headed off as i looked over at Geralt

"Well Shit. we better down these Antidotes so we can go explore and see what happened out there" I Nodded with Geralt's Suggestion as he tossed me one of the Vial as i then opened it up, it Smelled Disgusting but i downed it in one gulp and almost threw it right back up as i looked at Geralt who seemed like he was fine with it. "i'll help where i can Leon but i want to see if your Witcher Senses work 5 years later" Fair enough i suppose.

After that i immediately took note of a Pipe that's edges were Curled out...it seemed something inside it blew it wide open and the wall with it, it would make sense to assume the Explosion was in there, after moving further into the Sewer's i found the Pipe's Grate. the Explosion Crumpled it like a Damn Piece of Paper and there was a bit of Mortar on the Bar's which meant it was in place at the time of the Explosion...the Blast Tore it from the wall

"Ok there's absolutely no trace's of Magic here Geralt, so it wasn't a spell it was just a Bomb, but the bigger question is why the fuck am i not finding any pieces' of it?. hmm maybe the Current Swept it away further into the Sewer's i guess we gotta go Searching" seeing a slight nod from Geralt's Head Made me Believe he came to the same Conclusion i did as we began to follow the Water Current further into the Sewer.

Along the way we encountered a Thug that Djikstra must have Hired, and we also seemed to be finding trinket's along the way. Perhaps the Thieves were accidentally dropping Loot, Although a sudden Screech caught my Attention.. Drowner's ok that made more sense they wanted to get the loot out as fast as possible to escape the Drowner's.

After slaughtering quite a number of Drowner's and taking some of their Monster part's for Alchemy i stumbled upon what i hoped to be a Piece of the Bomb as i leaned down and examined it before sniffing it "hmm bottom of a Cylinder, most likely a Silver Cylinder, there's rune's etched into the Bottom. it's warped, probably by the Explosion, Geralt i think i found a Piece of the Bomb!...it smell's like Wyvern oil and...wait is that Caramel?" i Tossed the Piece to him before heading further in until i found the exit to the Sewer's considering i don't see a trail of Gold or trinket's up the Stair's Dandelion must have gotten the rest onto a Boat.

After that we decided to return to Djikstra as we Showed him the Piece of the Bomb "What the fuck is that?" He looked right up at me with Annoyance "It's a piece of a Bomb. No Magic blew open your Vault it was just this. Seem's the Bomb Went off in your Drainage Pipe embedded into the Vault's Wall but get this, the grate at the end of the Pipe was in Place when the Bomb went off and that means..." I Could See Djikstra putting the Piece's together in his mind at this point "The Bomb must have found it's way into the pipe from INSIDE the Bathhouse FUCK!"

"Exactly, Might have gone like this: the Perpetrator started to empty one of the Pool's then Dropped the Bomb down the drain". "The Bomb then flowed down with the Run off came to rest at the end of the Grate and to Quote Bart BIG BOOM" I Slowly nodded my head looking at Djikstra "Yeah the Drain Pipe's our only Promising Lead, we need to find out which Pool it's connected to then."

After heading back into the Bathhouse with our Clothes on this time Me Geralt and Djikstra began to search the room's one by one until i heard Geralt Call out for us in a Room as i began to make my way over them just in time to hear Djikstra "Happen Drain Pool four and get me the Guest Book Chop Chop!" I looked over at Geralt while Happen went off to get the Guest Book "Find something?" He nodded then held out a Silver Lid "Yeah. Bomb Part. now let's see what's down here" After a minute the Pool Began to drain and much to our Satisfaction the Grate's been Removed.

"Yep Grate's been removed from the Drain which means they Flushed the Bomb from this room's pool" Happen arrived at that exact moment as Djikstra looked at him "Happen who used this Room the Day of the Break in?" After Searching through a few Pages of the Book Happen Spoke back "Let's see...Berthold Heintz a Town Councilman, Josef Schevik a Brewer, and of course Margrave Henckel Sir"

By that Last Name Henckel i saw Djikstra's eyes narrow in Suspicion "Henckel? that's fucking impossible! the old coot's been eating Dirt since Last Winter, he CAN'T have been here during the Break in he was already dead" "he's dead Sir? i'd not heard that" Djikstra just scoffed a bit at Happen "not Surpisin' the Honorable Margrave croaked in a Brothel decked out in leather Lingerie, the Family had a Hush Hush Funeral but i have my Sources"

"b-but i swear Sir i saw him that fateful day" Djikstra slowly walked to Happen with a Glare on his face "Did you truly see him? get a good Look at his face or even fucking talk to him?" "N...No he merely Passed by on his way in Sir" Djikstra just sighed heavily "So you didn't see him, you saw an Impersonator. Think for Once Happen they scooped out your ball's not your Brain! and you Geralt and the Kid! i want you two to look into this right away! Henckel's Home is a Derelict Townhouse south of the main Square if your lucky you might find a trace of the bastard who did this now be off with you!"

With that me and Geralt Left the Bathhouse before i turned to look over at my fellow Witcher "Hey Geralt you wouldn't happen to know where i could get some new Weapon's and Armour, what you see is what i wore when i left Kaer Morhen all those years ago. and i could use some new steel sword and silver swords and some good armour" He nodded his head "I know a Elven Swordsman here let me mark it on your Map...there he goes by Hattori and i helped him out so tell him Geralt Sent you." I clapped him on the shoulder with a smile "Thanks, if i don't meet you by the house in 20 minute's just continue on without me you need to save Dandelion. we need to find Ciri above all else so don't wait for me Promise me this Geralt."

"Leon? is something wrong?." I could see Geralt's look of worry in his eye's despite his face not showing it...this was the moment i feared but now it came... "Geralt. it's not just Ciri Who has the Blood of Lara Dorren in her...i have it as well i'm.. I'm Eredin's Son, i'm sorry i couldn't tell you this. i wanted to tell you i swear i DID!, but i was scared you would think because i'm Eredin's Son" I looked slowly down at the ground scared of wondering what Geralt would think of me now that he found out i'm his worst enemy's son, Before he could answer...i Ran i just Ran as i heard Geralt Call out my name i didn't stop not even to catch my breath until i found myself outside of Novigrad on it's outskirt's before i fell to my knee's in exhaustion before slamming my fist's into the ground Screaming out in Anger earning a few Looks from other people.

**You Didn't have to run you Know? Geralt is the Understanding Sort of Man, i'm sure he can Accept us even if we are Eredin's Son** No...i can't take that Risk in case he hate's us now that i revealed the truth to him **But Still we can Help him out!...No no no no no! don't even think about it!** Yes...you know exactly what i'm going to do and if it mean's we Die to keep the Wild Hunt off of Geralt and Ciri then i will do it **Eredin will kill us!? we aren't strong enough to fight him and even then he has an ARMY of Elves against us, do you truly think you can win against that Many?!**

...No i don't but i have to try **God Fucking Damn it Leon YOU. WILL. DIE!?. If you Die then i Die, and even though i would love nothing more then to go down fighting we can't win Against Eredin at our Level of Skill!** Before i could literally Argue with myself i felt the Power Channelling through my Body Before much to the Onlooker's Disbelief i was Gone.

_When a humble bard Graced a ride along With Geralt of Rivia Along came this song_

_From when the White Wolf fought A silver-tongued devil His army of elves At his hooves did they revel_

With that i found myself Walking right through Tir Nia Lia with my Steel Sword Unsheathed and in my hand as i noticed all the Aen Elle Civilian's watching me Walk Casually through their Home as i began to head toward's the Palace of Awakening as much to my Surprise i saw even the Soldier's not attempting to Stop me as i began to walk up the Long Step's to the Beautiful Palace before me

_They came after me With masterful deceit Broke down my lute And they kicked in my teeth_

_While the devil's horns Minced our tender meat And so cried the Witcher He can't be bleat_

**This is a Bad Idea you know that right?, Your Not Listening now are you? God Damn it Alright then fine let's go Try and Kill our** **Father! **For that we will Agree on, after nearly 20 long Agonising Minutes of walking up those fucking Step's i found myself in the Palace's Front Door's and i knew that Behind that Door was Our **Father **

_Toss a coin to your Witcher O' Valley of Plenty O' Valley of Plenty O'_

_Toss a coin to Your Witcher O' Valley of Plenty_

Sighing Heavily and Resigning myself to this Fate i chose for myself **I didn't choose this you know?** I Slowly Opened the Door and Upon seeing that Fucking Smirk Belonging to **Him on that Throne **i Immediately Charged right at him as Eredin stood up Gripping his Sword and Doing the same, with the Two of us Teleporting into a Clash Between our Sword's before i kicked him in his Chest Plate back, it hurt like fuck but i didn't care now "DIE FATHER!?"

_At the edge of the world Fight the mighty horde That bashes and breaks you And brings you the morn'_

_He thrust every elf Far back on the shelf High up on the mountain From whence it came_

**Pirouette Parry PARRY LEON NOW! **Taking my own Advice i Parried Eredin's Strike's that almost seemed too fast to even be real but i managed to parry them in the Nick of Time Each time he attempted to hit me "Come now Leon is that Truly all you have to offer me? and here i think the Blood of Lara Dorren Coursing through your Vein's make's you weaker then i thought Perhaps the Girl will Prove more of a Challenge~?" **At that Moment both of us Agreed that he wouldn't lay a Finger on Ciri so to Stop Leon from Doing something Rash i Took Control of his Body.**

_He wiped out your pest Got kicked in his chest He's a friend of humanity So give him the rest_

_That's my epic tale A champion prevailed Defeated the villain Now pour him some ale_

**And with that i continued to Parry Eredin's Strikes but this time i actually managed to Graze his Cheek intending on Gouging out one of his Eye's But Failing to do so** "AHHHHH There's my Son indeed, too bad you awake at the wrong time, i would have Loved to see what your Human Counterpart would have done when i Mentioned the Girl Cirilla" **"You Won't Touch her Father, i Swear it! I Lo...WE Love Ciri and we won't let you Endanger her Life!" Seeing the Smirk Grow even Bigger on his Fucking Face i Charged towards him until suddenly i was Clothesline by a Hulking Man in Armour before falling Unconscious.**

_Toss a coin to your Witcher O' Valley of Plenty O' Valley of Plenty O'_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher And friend of humanity_

Uuuuuurrrgghhh what happened? i slowly began to wake up to see a Foot on my Chest and Eredin Fighting off against someone "Don't fight me Citel! you were the one who Brought him into this world and you can Bring the other's as well! with time they will all learn to Obey!" CITEL!? What was SHE Doing here!? I looked in Horror before Quickly Teleporting away from the Hulking Man in Armour as i looked over at Citel fighting Eredin but because of that Split Second Look the Man in Armour just like Eredin Teleported in front of me with a Gigantic Mace ready to Smash my head in.

_Toss a coin to your Witcher O' Valley of Plenty O' Valley of Plenty O' And friend of humanity_

_Toss a coin to your Witcher O' Valley of Plenty O' Valley of Plenty O'_

But in that Very Instant he was Sent Flying back by some form of Magic, i was Saved by Citel! as i Turned to look at her my Smile clearly on my face **But in that Very Moment our Heart Broke seeing Eredin's Sword Plunged through her Stomach, Citel Staring at us with the Kindest Smile we've ever seen her and in that Very Moment Time itself Began to Slow Down as Eredin Yanked his Sword out of her Stomach as she Slowly Fell to the Ground,** I Couldn't believe it. She was an Amazing Woman who Helped Bring me **Into this World and now i was witnessing **Her Death? **By** Eredin? "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Our Scream's of Agony must have Triggered something for a Vortex of Power Spilled out of us Like a Spectral Hand and Slammed into Eredin as we Rushed toward's Citel and Immediately Teleporting Back to the Continent.**

_Toss a coin to your Witcher A friend of humanity_

**We must have Been running for Hour's after Arriving in Velen of all Place's in our Anguish with Citel in our Arm's Bleeding to Death as we finally managed to get to Dandelion's Inn or whatever as i Slammed the Door open and much to our Surprise it was full of actual People including Zoltan and Priscilla who saw Citel in my Arm's** "Leon Laddie is that you?!. what the hell! who's the Lass!" **"Never Mind that Zoltan WHERE IS TRISS AND GERALT I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION FOR HER NOW?!" I didn't want to scream at the Dwarf he was very Friendly but we had to Save Citel or she would...No she wouldn't!.**

"Alright Laddie Calm Down Geralt's upstairs with Dandelion he managed to save him, but i'll run and Get Triss i swear! these Old Leg's will get me there in time See if Geralt and Dandelion can...!" **Before he could finish i was already half way upstairs slamming each door open not even caring if someone was Fucking in there or Sleeping until finally i found the Ruby Room which had Dandelion and Geralt there who both looked Shocked at me**

"Leon! Where the hell, who is that?" **"It Doesn't Matter Geralt Please help me Save her she was Attacked by Eredin! i need her alive please!" **"Alright alright But i need you out of this room after putting her down on the bed i can't have you hovering over me and her to distract me." **Doing what he asked i very gently laid her down on the Bed not even caring if it would get Bloody as i left the room, 5 minutes Later Triss Ran past into the room then Closed the door and mere Minutes later i winched as i heard Scream's of Pain coming from there and it broke my heart to hear it coming from Citel** Why...Why Did she do that for me? For fuck's sake i should have teleported out of the way but i was too busy worrying about her to notice that fucker Teleport to me! It's my fault Citel's like this!?

After around 10 minutes Later, there was Pure Silence and it was almost Literally Killing me to wonder what the hell was going on in there until the door Opened up to reveal Triss and Geralt Along with Dandelion. they Didn't even say anything or looked at me until Triss Spoke up "I'm...i'm Sorry Leon her body it's. i...i can't explain it but her Body was Rejecting any magic i was using on her, it caused immense amounts of pain to her System hence the Screaming you no doubt heard, she...has a little bit of time and she want's to talk to you...we will give you privacy."

Slowly Standing up i entered the room to see Citel's Pale Smile directly aimed at me as i knelled down next to the Bed to gently hold her hand "You...wanted to talk to me Citel?" Still giving me that Damn Smile she winched a bit as she moved closer to me "Yes...i wanted to thank you Leon" Thank Me?... "When you were Born i genuinely was planning on giving you to Eredin to be his Weapon, after all when you were the first of 379 other failed Attempt's i felt like i discarded my Morality after seeing so many Deformed or Destroyed Baby's being Created then Deposed of, but my mind changed when i heard your cry...the Cry of a Baby and i felt...Maybe my Instinct's as your Technical Mother for Delivering you Awakened, Eredin...Used Many Women to try and incubate them with the Egg's to make them pregnant but all the other's were failed as you now...but you? you were Born from me? i Delivered you myself and i just, i couldn't do that to you. my Own Baby Boy i had to Protect you, so i hid you away with me in other realm's at first but Eredin Kept Tracking me so after a few years of running i had no choice, i had heard tale's of the White Wolf and his Child of Destiny and knew you would be Safe in Kaer Morhen so...i left you there to be found by the Witcher's."

**So...Citel is our mother, and she left us in Kaer Morhen for our Own Protection?** "Ci...Mother i'm sorry...i'm so sorry i did this to you, if...if i knew this would have happened i wouldn't have wanted to fight Eredin i swear! i just wanted to Protect Ciri, i...i love her so much!" Feeling her hand gently caress my cheek and wipe a single tear off of it i could feel the Coldness of her Hand and i knew she didn't have Long left "This isn't your fault Leon, your a Very Kind Young Man and i am so proud of you. you live in a World where Neither human's nor Elve's will truly accept you but you found a family in Geralt and a Lover in Cirilla, i wish that you would treasure moment's with them my dear" i...i will Mother i Swear it **And so do i Mother, than...thank you for this Gift of Life you gave us** "i...i Swear it Mother i'll treasure all the Moment's with them s...so please...go in peace" As if she was just waiting for that Promise, i saw her Smile one final Time before her eye's closed as she exhaled her final Breath.

After nearly 5 minutes, i finally let the Tear's flood down my cheek's as i Weep openly as i clutched her hand close to my face hoping my warmth would revive her, before i felt a hand on my shoulder and i slowly turned to see Geralt "we will give her a Proper Funeral...go on and get some Rest Dandelion's kicking someone out and getting a room ready Leon, me and the other's will Bury her i swear.." Nodding my head i began to slowly make my way down a floor to see a Man i assumed to be Dandelion who slowly opened up a door and as i began to make my way in he gently clapped my shoulder "I'm...Sure she was a very Beautiful and Kind Woman Leon, i'm sorry for your loss."

After taking off my Weapons and most of my Armour i gently sat down on the bed but not even bothering to sleep for i knew i wouldn't be able to. **She was a very Kind Woman, it was sad to see her go. but it's not your fault Leon it was just...it's not your fault is what i'm trying to say, do...you want to go to the Funeral?** Yeah...i want to be there but i don't want to see the Body **Fair Enough let's wait then**.

After around 15 minutes later i heard them taking Citel's Body out Gently and Quietly but i just dressed myself and put my armour back on before sheathing my weapon's as i followed them, the only one who noticed immediately was Geralt but he didn't say anything as they headed out of Novigrad to a Gentle Stream in the Nearby Forests after Putting her in a Coffin before Digging a Grave nearby for Citel as they Lowered the Coffin before filling it up with the Dirt as i looked down at it as Geralt Looked at me "Do you want to say a Few Word's Leon?"

I Slowly Shook my head at the Question "No...but can you all go back and leave me alone for a few minutes please? I'll be By Shortly i promise. i won't run again" Knowing i was Being Truthful Geralt nodded and gestured for the other's to follow him and it left me and Citel's...my Mother's Grave All by ourselves.

**You know. i didn't think we would find our mother in Citel, don't get me wrong she was an Amazing Woman but let's do what we promised her in her final Moment's, Once we get Ciri Back we will tell her how we will feel and spend every damn moment possible with her and everyone, we will laugh. we will cry. we will be happy. we will be mad. but most Importantly we will be a Family and no one. not even Eredin will take that from us.**

Slowly Nodding my head i let out a Sorrowful sigh before a slow smile appeared on my face "Yeah your right. Mother wouldn't want us to be Sad in this Moment so let's go ahead and Head back to the other's and find Ciri, and god damn it when i find her i'm going to give her a kiss and tell her how i feel about how i love her, and i WILL Treasure every moment with the Women i love and friend's i've made Let's go."

As i Began to Make my way over to Novigrad unbeknown to me a Figure would appear from the Tree's Looking down at Citel's Grave's before Slowly Sitting down Nearby as it Stared at my Back as i made my way back to Novigrad **"Protect...Friend's Mother Grave...I Promise"** the Figure would seem to almost pull off a Smile Despite it's Wooden Appearance as it Gently Rubbed it's Claw against The Sword Slash's on it's Chest, Remembering when it First met Me all those year's Ago.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 9 Dear god it has been a very long time and i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to get back to you but i hope this will be a Christmas Miracle to all of us! Even though it isn't Christmas yet but Detail's Detail's!, Also Please give me a Review and let me know what you thought of this Please!**


End file.
